Etched in Stone: The Shinobi Chronicles
by Unerasable Scorn
Summary: [A Collection of Oneshots] Let these words not only touch your eyes, let it travel through your soul, and let it rest in your heart, as you rest in mine, 'I love you.' [Entry 16] SaiSaku!
1. ShikaKiba: You Asked For It

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, the talented Kishimoto does.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, slight vulgar language... I thinks that about it...

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa mina! Welcome to the first installment of _The Shinobi Chronicles. _To start things off I suppose it's best to tell you that this is a joint account between "Scorn Silverstar" and myself, "Unerasable Sin." After hours of brainstorming and allowing out demented muses to mess around with each other, we finally decided to create a joint account together and begin work on this little collection. Now, originally we were going to begin this with a SasuNaru, but because we're too impatient writers and are still working the kinks out that oneshot we just said "screw it!" This oneshot is just as good, if not better than the SasuNaru. So, we hope you enjoy this as much as we did writing it.

* * *

**You Asked For It**  
_Shikamaru & Kiba_

Slowly, Shikamaru trudged up the side of the great hill overlooking the Konoha Academy, towards his favourite childhood resting-place. He used to come up here practically every day after school and simply lounge away the hours until dinner. With a weary sigh, the brunette flopped down onto the dewy grass with a soft _thump_ just out of the shade of a large oak. It was hard to believe that it had been just five years since he had become an official ninja of Konoha but sitting there in the place where his most precious childhood memories took place, those carefree days seemed an eternity away.

"Guess I can't exactly cloud gaze," Shikamaru muttered under his breath as his eyes were met with the starry night sky above. "How troublesome." He felt so disappointed… so dejected… and for the life of him he didn't understand why. It was the middle of the night for Kami's sakes! He would have had to be as oblivious as Naruto not to have realized that when he left his home.

Of course, that's not saying he didn't have a damn good idea as to what might be plaguing his mind. Shikamaru had gotten into a troublesome argument, probably the worst he had ever bothered to actually participate in, with his father earlier that evening. It was stupid really, but anything that required more than a little effort was stupid in his opinion. Although, why his father was angry in the first place was even more stupid than the argument itself, and not something the lazy teenager was likely to forget any time soon.

"I mean," Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he sat up, "if I don't want to date a troublesome girl that's my business, not his." Because that's what this fight was all about. Shikamaru's taste in partners. "Troublesome, just troublesome."

He hated being frustrated almost as much as he hated wasting energy, especially when he didn't have to. Shikamaru ran a hand over his tightly bound chestnut hair, a habit he fell victim to when he was irritated. "All I wanted to do was tell them the truth…" Because the truth was Nara Shikamaru was gay. "Didn't think they would react this badly…" Shikamaru shut his eyes.

He liked men there was no use in denying it, but to make matters worse -in his father's eyes alone- he had a boyfriend! Inuzuka Kiba, debatably the hottest and most troublesome male in the entire village. To add to the "problem" Kiba had a reputation for being annoying, which Shikamaru could verify. He was probably the only person who could rival Uzumaki Naruto in that department. Of course, Shikamaru would never admit any of this to him. At least not the sexiest male in Konoha part; he told Kiba he was annoying just about every time he saw him.

Gripping the underside of his thighs he drew his long legs up close to his chest. "Troublesome… Troublesome!… TROUBLESOME!…" His body curled inward convulsively, smacking his forehead on his knees as each word passed his lips.

"What's troublesome?" Like a wolf cornering its prey, the source of all his problems and pleasures, emerged from the darkness of the tree branches. Shikamaru didn't open his eyes, he didn't need to since his hearing was more than capable of assuring to him that Kiba's faithful companion, Akamaru, was nowhere to be found. What a stroke of luck… for them both…

In a few short strides the young Inuzuka bridged the gap between the unsettled teen and himself. Crouching down at Shikamaru's side Kiba's pose took on a canine likeness. "You had a fight with your old man, didn't you?" He asked, reading the pony-tailed male like a book.

"Is it really that obvious?" Shikamaru asked, managing to retain his usual bored and lazy tone. Lifting his head Shikamaru threaded his callused fingers through the grass hilltop as he leaned backwards, eyes still closed, until his full body weight was supported on his hands.

"Well, you have been talking to yourself for nearly a half hour now," Kiba replied and by the sound of his voice the Nara could tell he was smirking. "But you don't have to be a genius to figure this one out. We did agree to tell them tonight, remember?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru muttered as the memory of a few nights before came flooding back. "I remember."

It had only dawned on him recently that Kiba and he had been together for two years. It was Kiba, in his blunt and annoying fashion, who had reminded him of this and when he did, Shikamaru was dumb-founded, a feat not easily done to the Nara. He was far too intelligent to be dumb-anything. But this was different. He hadn't pegged Kiba, who was normally brash and crude in any circumstance, as the type to remember anything about dating, least of all anniversaries!

Shikamaru sighed inwardly. When he thought about it, they had made the right decision by choosing to come out of the closet together, but it had been him who declared they would tell their families alone. Kiba was understanding of his decision. After all, no one can date someone for that long and not learn something about their family and what they're like.

"How did your folks take it?" Shikamaru asked, finally opening his dark eyes and glancing at his boyfriend's crimson painted face.

"Oh, not too bad." Kiba grinned, running a clawed hand through his unruly brown hair. "Grams fainted and mum did a double take so fast her neck cracked, but for the most part they weren't surprised. Sis told me after; I've always done strange things so they've learned early on to take whatever I do in stride." He chuckled slightly, which sent shivers rolling up the Leaf's spine. "As long I don't cause too much hell and I'm happy they're alright, even grams. Actually, they were more surprised when I told them I was dating you then anything else."

"Why?" Shikamaru drawled, arching a brow as he turned to look at Kiba properly. "I'm not good enough for their son?"

"No, no," Kiba laughed. The sound reminded Shikamaru forcefully of a dog barking, but he smirked faintly all the same. Of course, if he hadn't been brooding over the night's earlier screaming match, he would have found it ironic how the Inuzuka Clan so resemble the creatures they care for. But the slight amusement he would receive from this thought was too troublesome with everything else on his mind. "Mum and the rest just thought the Nara Clan were… well, you know-"

"…A bunch of homophobes?" Shikamaru replied dully, filling in what his boyfriend obviously felt too uncomfortable to say. "Yeah, I kind-of noticed."

"And that-"

"…Their bigotry rubbed off on me?" Shikamaru's voice was off-hand and bored, but his gaze was locked on Kiba's tanned face, unconsciously searching his prey's expression for some kind of comfort, an outlet for all the frustration that had built up within him over the past few years. At some point while they were talking, he noticed vaguely, they had moved closer to one another, like two magnets drawn together by some unseen and uncontrollable force. They were mere inches apart now; Shikamaru could feel Kiba's breath on his face… His lover met his eyes automatically, holding it with a beastly determination that could only come from someone who had grown up amongst one of the fiercest creatures in the wild.

The two Leah remained like this for a long time, simply studying each other's face as if dead set on burning it into their memory forever. As they continued to stare one thing became clear, they shared the same eyes: dark and almond-like in shape. But this observation credited appearance alone for both teens eyes gave a glimpse into two separate people, unique in all other respects. Kiba's eyes, Shikamaru noted, were unusually bright considering their colour, revealing a fierce, wild, untamable spirit. But they contained a clear, unyielding calmness as well. It was as if he were staring into Kiba's eyes, but seeing someone with three times the life experiences. His face also was quite expressive, hosting an expansive variety of emotions, ranging from the simple to the complex. Shikamaru had only three basic expressions: bored, annoyed and mildly content. Anything more troublesome than that were few and far between.

Shikamaru's eyes, so unlike his own, the Inuzuka observed, had the other boy entranced within seconds. The patience Kiba saw there was mind-boggling. But, he supposed Shikamaru had to have seventy years worth of it. How else dose one explain the strategists uncanny love and skill for the old man's games of Go and shoji? Kiba sighed inwardly. There was wisdom in those sad eyes unlike any the Hidden Village of Konoha had ever seen. Thoughts and ideas Kiba couldn't even begin to understand, and his boyfriend wasn't exactly bursting to enlighten anyone. Truth be told, he was more than certain the Nara would take his thoughts to the grave. Despite this thought, however, Kiba could just picture himself getting lost in his eyes, which only proved he was either too stupid or love-struck to look away.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Kiba," Shikamaru said in a low voice, "I'd do anything, no matter how troublesome, to protect those precious to me."

"And who might they be, I wonder?" The dog-lover questioned, his voice just as low with a mischievous smirk overcoming his mouth.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Shikamaru breathed before grabbing the collar of Kiba's gray jacket and pulling him into a lip crushing kiss. It was amazing and it was made all the more pleasurable when Kiba's mouth responded all too eagerly. It wasn't like they had never kissed before, Shikamaru could clearly recall locking lips on numerous occasions, but it had never been so passionate… so ravenous… almost as if all his frustration was released the moment their mouths met.

When they finally broke apart, Kiba tumbled backwards onto the grass, panting heavily. "Th-That was different," Kiba gasped, his handsome face one of utter shock, "But good… really good…"

Shikamaru smirked. He hated to admit it, but the Inuzuka looked so cute with that dumbfounded expression on his face. "Want some more?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend's slightly parted lips and quell his desire to taste the Inuzuka again. _'Fuck yes,'_ the Leaf thought as Kiba slowly nodded his head. If wanting to make the other boy pant, sweat and moan his name was wrong, Shikamaru didn't want to be right. Besides, he could always blame his out of character behaviour on stress and raging teenaged hormones later. "Alright," he smirked, "but remember, you asked for it."

_Owari

* * *

_

**Adittional Authors Babble:** Scorn here! Just a quick note. Since this is a collection of oneshots, if you have a particular pairing you would like to see here by all means tell us in a review. We'll write anything and we really like challenges. 


	2. NaruIno: Lilacs and Honey

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto & co.

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa mina! Sin ((Unerasable)) and Scorn again with entry number two of _The Shinobi Chronicles_. There's a little background on this story, particularly the pairing. This is the product of a random. We literally rolled a D20 ((and those familiar with Dungeons & Dragons will have a better idea of what we're talking about)) to get this coupling. But, despite how unexpected it was, we managed to work it out and are quite proud of the results. Enjoy!

P.S. Arigatou for the reviews! It's good to know people besides us are getting a kick out of our writings.

* * *

**Lilacs and Honey**  
_Naruto & Ino_

"What the hell are you staring at?" Ino's crystal eyes narrowed venomously, always a danger sign. Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't intended to anger the blond. In fact, that was exactly what he was trying to prevent. He hadn't meant to stare, it was just there was a bug in her hair -a large, fat, shiny moss coloured beetle- and the fifteen year old was quickly trying to devise a plan to free it without pissing Ino off.

'_Too late for that,'_ he thought as he refocused his cerulean gaze back on his former classmate. Placing a hand on her hip, Ino never let her eyes leave the fox-child.

"Well?" Ino demanded as she brushed her white blonde hair off her pale shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "What is it?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find his voice. What was he suppose to do? Anything he said would be taken as just another one of his practical jokes, which wasn't exactly unwarranted. Naruto was all but crowned the Prankster Prince of Konoha.

Since his brain was drawing a blank, Naruto's instincts took control. Stepping forward, he hastily reached out and snatched the beetle from Ino's high, waist length ponytail. "This," Naruto replied simply, opening his hand to reveal the offensive creature resting safely on his palm. He watched the young woman blink in surprise and, in a way, Naruto was a little taken back himself. Who knew he could move so quickly just to pull a bug out of some girl's hair? A faint smirk pulled at Naruto's lips as the beetle opened its delicate wings and flew away, lost amongst the forest leaves in seconds.

"Oh," Ino said, feeling her arrogant demeanor drop. "It was only a bug… For a moment there I thought you had pulled a prank on me or something," she said, coincidentally voicing Naruto's earlier suspicions. Naruto shook his head, his wild crown of golden hair bouncing with the movement.

"Nope," he said with a grin, "I try to reserve pranks for the villagers and bastards like Sasuke."

"You're so childish," Ino found herself saying, folding her pale arms over her chest and hitching back up her usual superior attitude. "It's no wonder why everyone is always so annoyed with you. Honestly, why can't you just grow up?"

Naruto's face dropped. "I'm just as grown up as you," he said. "I just like to have some fun is all. That's not a crime. Besides, the village," he motioned over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb to where, a mile through the trees, Konoha resided, "deserves what I do." Why he was having this discussion with the female, Naruto would probably never know. If he remembered correctly, this was actually the first real conversation he had ever had with her.

Naruto knew who she was of course, how could he not? She was Yamanaka Ino, utter most rival of his teammate Haruno Sakura and one of Uchiha Sasuke's leading groupies. Hell, they never saw each other unless Ino decided to pick an argument with the pink-haired kunoichi or drool over the village's most eligible bachelor.

"They deserve it?" Ino asked curiously. Though she knew who Naruto was- how could she not when the damn male simply refused to be ignored?- Ino knew very little about him. Sure they went to school together and saw each other on occasion, but she never paid the trouble-making blond more attention than what she thought he deserved, which wasn't a lot by anyone's standards. Naruto was no more than a stranger to her; a very loud, annoying, hyper stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. It was odd, but Naruto intrigued her to a certain degree. He was powerful, that fact was undeniable. Although Ino had only seen him in action once, during their first shot at the Chuunin exams, and even then she felt that Konoha had only seen half of what Naruto was capable of. He had guts; Ino had to give him that. Being able to stare down the most fearsome opponent without flinching was not something just anyone could do, but then again, Ino supposed that could be chalked up to stupidity rather than bravery.

But, from the little she knew of the loudmouth, the rumors about Naruto being the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha were, without a doubt, words of truth. There was no way around it. The orange clad teenager did the weirdest things under the bleakest of circumstances and, from what Ino observed during his fight with Hyuuga Neji, somehow everything turned out for the best. Yes, in some very odd and annoying way she, Yamanaka Ino, was interested in Uzumaki Naruto, the village idiot.

"Why on earth do you say that?" she continued. "And I highly doubt you're anywhere near as mature as I am."

Naruto, who had spaced out for a moment, snapped back to reality and refocused his gaze on the other blond. "Hn? Oh, right" he grinned having totally missed what she had just said. "The umm…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Naruto wasn't exactly known for being very articulate and having what could easily be argued as the shortest attention span in history didn't help.

But then again, there were some advantages. He had finally been able to drop his childhood crush on Sakura and focus all his effort on training. Without the pink-haired girl constantly on his mind to distract him from his goal, Naruto was more determined than ever to become the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen. He simply had no time to ogle girls anymore, but for some reason that didn't stop him from subconsciously noting how obviously attractive the young Yamanaka was.

"Idiot… Can't you pay attention long enough to save yourself?" Naruto's eyes never left Ino, but he was long past the point of giving two shits about what she was saying anymore. No, he was far more interested now in the way her thin lips moved and shaped the words as she spoke. A warm spring breeze weaved its way through the trees until it entered the clearing where the two Leaf nin's stood and Naruto was momentarily mesmerized by the way Ino's platinum tresses danced in the playful wind.

Her scent filled his nostrils. It was fragrant and oddly sweet, and for a moment Naruto found his minds eye blinded by images of lilac flowers and honey. Why these two images filled his mind were beyond his current will of comprehension, but he found himself enjoying the mixture despite how abnormal it was.

Meanwhile, back in the real world Ino continued to speak, her tone rapidly becoming more and more annoyed as the minutes wore on. "Hello? Earth to dumbass?" she waved a hand frantically in front of the other blonde's face, hoping to catch his attention. Her efforts were in vain however. The stupid teen just continued to stare blankly at her, completely unaware of his surroundings. "What? Do I have another bug in my hair?" She pulled a hand through her hair as she spoke, almost as if she were expecting to find yet another fat, ugly insect caught in her blond waterfall of hair.

This subconscious action seemed to awaken Naruto from his thoughts. Well, only partially, there was still a part of Naruto mind that was consumed with the female's unusual aroma. "No," he began then added without thinking, "You just smell like lilacs and honey."

"Huh?" Ino blinked several times, her normally logical mind didn't fully grasp what the blond had just said. "Lilacs and honey? Too weird…"

"What?" Naruto said, coming back to his sense abruptly. "Ah, sorry. I just… well, you know… I just noticed…" His train of thought quickly disappeared, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake. _'Man, could I be coming off as any weirder?'_ Naruto thought as he looked away from the expectant expression on Ino's face. _'I mean, sure saying a girl smells nice is fine, but why'd I have to go and say something stupid like that? She must think I'm a pervert.'_ Why he suddenly cared what Ino, a girl he wouldn't even call an acquaintance, thought of him was not a question he needed an answer to at that very moment. What was important now was that he stayed focused and kept his guard up. Ino had a notoriously short temper, a great dislike of stupidity, and a nasty right hook, if the occasional black eye her two teammates sported was any indication.

"You just what?" And just like that, Ino's hands were on her hips again, her crystal eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wow," Naruto muttered under his breath, "deja vu."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto said quickly, smiling apologetically. "Look," as he spoke the golden-haired teen's eyes darted upwards, briefly judging the time by the sky above before lowering them to look at Ino again. "It's roughly 'bout mid-afternoon, what do you say to a bowl of ramen? My treat?"

"Wait, are you asking me out?" Ino blinked in alarm while simultaneously adding this realization to the short mental list of evidence that proved Naruto was Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja.

"Well, if you mean am I asking you to walk with me to Ichiraku's so that I can buy us both a bowl of ramen, then yes," the Uzumaki replied, a fox-like grin twisting his lips.

"On a date?"

Naruto shrugged, his grin never leaving his tanned face, "If you want to call it that."

"Asshole!"

"Are you always this enthusiastic when you're offered a free meal?" Naruto asked, continuing to grin slyly and keep his tone level at the same time. "C'mon, it's just an invite to a late lunch with an old classmate."

"I already ate lunch," Ino replied, more coolly than she intended.

"An early dinner, then?"

Ino had been right; Naruto wouldn't be overlooked so easily by anyone. She sighed heavily. _'Damn you're persistent,'_ the blond thought, somewhat irritated and pleased all at once.

"Fine, Naruto." At least, if anyone saw her eating with the ramen-freak she could say her stomach was about to devour itself as her defense. "I'll go with you."

"All right!" Naruto cried, positively beaming. Grabbing her by the hand he took off towards the village, Ino in tow.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Special Thanks:** Okay, we made a mistake, we're only human. We failed to mention last time that fujisti stytghi edited the ShikaKiba entry as well as this chapter. Fujisti stytghi, we're really sorry and we really appreciate the editing job.

**Additional Babbling:** Orochimaru and Naruto? That's a violent combination. Thanks for the suggestion fujisti stytghi; we'll get on that as soon as we can. To everyone else, we eventually want this collection to have something for everyone so keep your suggestions coming!


	3. Sasuke: A Battle Not Quite Won

**Disclaimer:** We no own… simple as that.

**Warnings:** This one's relatively dark and a violent so be warned. There's character death as well.

**Author's Babble:** Hey guys! Scorn here with a new chapter and man is this one a kicker. Sure to knock you off your feet and maybe jerk a few tears in the process, so sorry in advance.

* * *

**A Battle Not Quite Won**

I almost expected it to rain; after all, it's the only defense left that could possibly fend off the fire that was greedily consuming this shell of a village. The flames die quickly under nature's onslaught of icy pellets and as the silvery wisps of smoke rise from the charred remains of buildings and bodies alike, I can't help but marvel at the irony of the scene before me. Like the blaze that gutted the village, Konoha was once a power not to be reckoned with, but like the fire, it easily crumpled beneath the strength of an even greater and inevitable force.

As I cast my gaze around me, unfazed by the dozens of battered corpses littering the ground, I feel almost sickened. To think the Sound could defeat Konoha in only three days… it's insulting… Though I was confident that we would win with Orochimaru's years of planning and preparation, I at least expected more resistance from the shinobi born of the "Will of Fire." But I was disappointed again.

Giving into my rage, I lash out and kick the body nearest me. As it rolls over, no longer susceptible to such earthly things as fear, anger and pain, the face of my long forgotten teammate Haruno Sakura meets my dark gaze. Death was a good look for her, I notice, there was not an ounce of luster left in her long pink locks –all the blood had seen to that. The disturbing, simpering smile I remember her wearing was gone, hopefully never to return to another living face again. And the spark had vanished from her emerald eyes as well, leaving them dark and empty. This kunoichi… this woman claimed undying affection for me and in return I skewered her on the end of my sword. 'Bet she doesn't love me now,' I think to myself as a truly sinister sneer twists my lips.

Konoha had fallen at our feet. The flame had finally been snuffed out. The members of Rookie Nine, men I grew up with, dead. Their demise had come to one of two ends: brought down in the heat of a fruitless struggle on the battlefield or dealt them by one of Orochimaru's elite torturers. All but one…

"Naruto." I clench my fists in anger as that name passed my lips. Our battle had been intense to say the least. For hours it seemed we waged war on each other, both sustaining injury after injury.

"You've gotten stronger," I remember saying after what felt like our millionth clash. "But it's still not enough."

"We'll see," Naruto replied, but it really wasn't enough. The blonde's breath was coming in short, laboured gasps. One look at his blood drenched eyes told me that every inhale had become a battle in itself. I can still feel the excitement that had filled my shrunken, black heart as this sign of weakness was revealed to me. My veins pumped hard with adrenaline as I moved to seize this opportunity, almost yelling out in triumph.

Then she made an appearance… That annoying bitch dared to step between us, putting herself directly in line with _my_ attack. Sakura forced the tip of my katana into the dirt with a kunai before I had time to fully realize who would be so incredibly stupid.

"Naruto, go! I'll take it from here." I can still remember exactly what she said to the blond. Sakura's voice had been so strong, so determined. Too bad she didn't have the skill to back them up; otherwise it might have actually been worth the three minutes it took to kill her.

"Pitiful," I said darkly, giving the female's corpse another sharp kick to the side –slightly disappointed to hear no whimper of pain escape her bloody lips- before stepping over her and continuing on my way. I still have a mission to complete and although I can't help this unwelcome feeling of guilt that has settled in my chest, I refuse to be deterred.

This war ends now. I spot the first small puddle of blood not even five feet from Sakura's body. 'Some things never change,' I think to myself, I can already see another fresh slash of crimson a few more feet up the road. To no surprise of mine, Naruto is no better at covering his tracks than he was at the age of twelve.

My body ached from the wounds I received during our earlier fight and pain shot up my right side with every step, but I pushed it aside, ignoring it like I am the guilt. The trail leads me to the only area of the village still intact, a place I haven't thought about in more than six years. The Uchiha complex is –on Orochimaru's orders I'm sure- just as I remember it; dead and as silent as the grave.

I step towards the large oak front doors, slightly ajar with a smear of red along its front. The blood is still warm, I note, running a finger through it to confirm my suspicions. Naruto was hurt… badly, much more than I had originally anticipated. A twinge of guilt churns inside my chest as I walk into the grounds, giving complete control over to my instincts. Memories, like tortured spirits of times past, floated in and out of my mind as I continue to search, to hunt for the one thing that will quench my thirst for blood, for power…

My wanderings bring me to the front steps of my childhood house, the very place where my quest began. I pause just outside the front door; even from here I can hear the faint sounds of movement within. 'Just a little further…' a smirk curls my lips as I silently push open the sliding doors.

Passing through the kitchen I mentally wave away the images of my Mother's face, smiling gently as she busied herself with preparing dinner for my Father. I can feel my anticipation mounting, swelling like a vast balloon inside me, as I reach the trail's end in front of a pair of dark wooden doors. Behind them I can hear the same faint noise as before, only now I'm close enough to make it out. Growling, the kind you would expect from a cornered dog.

'Or a fox,' I think to myself, feeling my eyes come alive suddenly with the scarlet wheels of Sharingan. I am… so close…

As quickly and suddenly as my bloodline activated I flung open the double doors, immediately dodging three kunai with the same momentum. I scowl, critically eyeing the three weapons embedded deep in the wall behind me.

"A little premature, don't you think Naruto?" I drawl, advancing a few feet into the room without even bothering to reach for any weapons of my own. Why should I? After all the damage I caused during our last encounter, this will be as easy as smothering an infant in his crib. "And your aim was off, as usual." Even after all these years, I still can't resist taunting him.

The scene couldn't be more perfect if I drew it out myself. There, growling and keeping to the shadows, was Naruto. Although, he isn't huddling in a corner like a beaten dog as I imagined, but standing directly opposite me, his back up against the wall -for support, I surmise on catching sight of his slightly shaking legs. A few beams of moonlight filter in through the window on my left, but I don't need it to see the blond.

Through his one undamaged eye, he stares at me with…what expression is that? Anger? Hatred? No… no, that's not it. I recognize that face, the slight dip at the corners of his mouth, it's identical to the look thirteen-year-old Itachi gives me in my dreams, in my nightmares. It's disappointment… No, _no_. Anger quickly floods my system, fusing with the excitement and within seconds a violent storm is born, twisting and turning inside me.

Not him. How the HELL can he, Naruto, be disappointed with me! What reasons does he have, I'm the one whose about to finish him off after all. He should be thankful I'm not dragging this out, making him suffer longer, or handing him, broken and defenseless, to Orochimaru and the twisted fucks he employees as torturers. I can feel the storm spreading, infecting everything it touches until my very blood is hot with rage and all I can see is red. I advance a few more paces, the sound of my footsteps echo threateningly off the room's bare walls.

Naruto merely coughed, freeing blood from his throat and all I can do is watch the fresh droplets trickle out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

"It's ironic," I say, my voice shaking slightly from anger, "how all the people I ever held dear died in this very room."

He's still staring at me, and I am close enough now to see that his eye had changed from blood red to its original deep blue. And as I stare back, I can see the sorrow there with no trace of hope left. Only a spark of his unyielding, unbreakable will remains, glinting defiantly at me. But it is useless now. Naruto knows what is coming, I can see it in his eye, and the knowledge that he can do nothing to stop it makes my skin tingle pleasantly. Focusing my remaining chakra into my left hand, one thousand threads of blue lightning gather in my palm, the sound –like a symphony of chirping birds- effectively chases away the silence.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

I charge, bridging the gap between us with ease, before thrusting the chidori forward. But even the cry of the mighty _Lightning's Edge_ couldn't mask the sound -that horrible snapping sound of my technique, as it broke through his rib cage. And it was in that single moment, that fraction of a second when my hand tore a fist-sized hole in Naruto's right lung, our bond was finally severed.

Naruto grew limp, his bloodied orange clad body slumping forward onto my chest. I can feel something warm spill onto the front of my shirt as the blond chokes and sputters on the sudden rush of blood filling his mouth. My body instinctively tenses as Naruto's hands grip my shoulders, using my body as leverage to help him raise his head. I can feel his hot breath brush against my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Sa… Sasuke," Naruto whispers, his breath laboured and ragged, "You… really are a dobe…"

He coughed, sending a mouthful of blood running down his chin and dripping onto my shoulder. My eyes grow wide in shock. At the same time I can feel my leg muscles weaken. That nickname… the one used throughout our entire rivalry. Hell, since the moment I met him… To have it used against me hurt more than any wound I have ever suffered. And it was the last time I heard his voice…

With a soft, almost content sigh, Naruto's grasp grew slack. His head slumped forward so that his whiskered face nestled into the crevice of my pale neck and the steady beat of his heart –the rhythm I never thought would end- grew fainter and fainter until there wasn't a trace of it left in the air. Konoha's loudest and number one most unpredictable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, died in my arms.

"Bastard," I hear myself say, although my voice is hoarse and shaky. My knees finally give way and I unceremoniously fall to the blood-soaked floorboards with a hollow thump.

Vaguely, I realize my hand is still embedded in the blonde's chest and with a sickening, wet sucking sound I wrench my arm free of its momentary prison. Blood gushed freely from the wound, pooling in my lap, but I am too distracted to notice. My crimson gaze catches sight of a thin trail on the wall I am now facing, glistening slightly in the faint light of the moon. As I follow the path up with my eyes I come to a bloody hand print. Immediately I knew its owner; my hand must have smacked into the wood when it burst out of Naruto's back.

"Goodbye Naruto…"

I am completely alone now. No longer am I a prisoner of my emotions… my concern for those I love. With no precious people left in my way, I am free to fulfill my ambition. Itachi would soon be mine.

But I still can't help the pain in my chest. The guilt and the sadness that is eating away at my insides are almost too much to bear. Tears fill my eyes, drowning the scarlet of Sharingan, until all that is left are two empty dark orbs. I lower my eyes to the corpse I'm still cradling in my arms and a few tears escape my black pools and roll down my cheeks. Lost in my sorrow, I pulled the boy –my friend- against my chest, my arms encircling his lifeless body in an unmistakable hug. I shut my eyes and thread the thin fingers of my right hand into his matted golden crown. Just holding Naruto was painful, but it was a small price to pay for what I have done.

"Forgive me," I whisper, tears now streaming freely down my face. It is in this instant that I almost regret choosing my path of power. But there is little I can do. I have come too far and taken to many steps towards my goal to stop now.

"Uchiha," Kabuto's voice sounded from my communicator and succeeded in scattering my thoughts. "Orochimaru-sama requests your presence at the Hokage Tower."

"I'm on my way," I reply, slowly lowering the blood-soaked body in my arms to the floor. As a rise to my feet I quickly wipe the tears from my face before exiting the room, leaving any emotion I had behind.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Special Thanks:** Firstly thanks for this chapter goes to Sin for taking my idea, adding some extra words and coming back to me with what you've just read. Secondly, more thanks goes to Fujisti Stytghi for further editing this. And last but not least, even more thanks goes out to all you out there who have reviewed this collection so far. Love the support.

**Sin:** And congratulations are in order for Scorn because he didn't burst into tears when we killed Naru-chan.

**Scorn:** Hey! I have more tolerance than that:gonk: My poor Naru-chan!

**Sin:** There, there Scorn. He'll be back. Naruto's too stubborn to stay dead for long. Anyway, we have some reviewers to acknowledge...

**Renn:** We're glad you liked it, writing the little spat between Naruto and Ino was a lot of fun for us so we're glad people enjoyed it. And a NejiShino pairing eh? Scorn's had one of those evil little plot bunnies runnin' round his skull for a while. Maybe your request will finally encourage him to write it down on paper  
**Cyberwolf:** Yay! We caught the attention of a NaruIno fan! Oh, and we like your idea about having Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba getting together in a joint oneshot. Perhaps a double date.. Hmmm… :The Rabid Plot Bunnies begin to stir with the introduction of the idea:  
**deathrosekitty:** Awesome, we're really glad you liked it. But I doubt this chapter made anyone very happy.  
**amwong88:** You feel sorry for Gaara too? And yes it is very possible for you to request a LeexIno. We'll get on it as soon as we clear some of our other oneshots we have on the go, or as soon as the rabid plot bunnies bite us really, really hard. Thanks for your request.


	4. HinaLee: Toe Socks

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, why must we keep repeating ourselves!

**Warnings:** Umm… Cuteness? We don't know. This oneshot's just adorable.

**Announcement!** We have good news! From now on we will have a new chapter up every Friday, starting with _The Shinobi Chronicles_ fifth installment because this one is a tad on the early side.

**Scorn:** Which may be bad news if you really like our little writings and want one like every couple of days.

**Sin:** Anyway, let's get this chapter rollin' shall we? Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Toe Socks  
**_Hinata & Lee_

Hinata dropped her gaze, letting it sit comfortably on her feet. This was not uncommon for the normally shy and timid Hyuuga. She often stared at the floor, finding it much more inviting and certainly less intimidating to talk to than the eyes of the person addressing her. But that was not the case this time; Hinata was alone in the living room of her one bedroom apartment.

Something else attracted her attention today. It was her feet, or more specifically her socks. At first glance, they were nothing more than a pair of baby blue socks pulled halfway up her shins with delicate white lotuses stitched into the fabric. No, what really made them interesting to the eye was the style; each toe was covered by an individual tube to create a much more comfortable fit for everyone's foot. So, it was not surprising that they had been christened "toe socks."

'Whoever dreamed that name up must have been clever,' Hinata thought rather sarcastically to herself before ambling over to the large emerald green couch in the center of the room. Sitting down, Hinata drew her feet up off the floorboards and crossed them on the squishy cushions. This action allowed the kunoichi to cast a critical eye over the rest of her body. Besides the curious toe socks, Hinata dawned nothing but a pair of pale blue underwear and bra beneath a white dress shirt that was miles too long. She had had to roll up the sleeves several times just to be able to use her hands and not one button was left open just to keep it from falling off her small frame. Although despite how awkward it must have appeared, it was much too comfortable to exchange for another shirt and a pair of slacks.

Keeping this thought in mind, the indigo-haired teenager returned to examining her feet and only after a few long moments of wiggling her toes did it occur to Hinata how strange this might look if anyone saw her silently contemplating her feet. Lilac eyes quickly snapped to the living room's window as if she expected to see a horde of people staring at her through the glass. Turning away when she found no one watching her, Hinata mentally scolded herself for being so paranoid. But, then again, was it really so foolish to worry that people might think she was a little bizarre? She didn't know anyone else who wore toe socks. Hell, she didn't think anyone she knew even _owned_ a pair of socks! Hinata didn't think Naruto, who was the strangest person she had ever met, even knew what socks were! All the shinobi she had ever seen went bare foot in their pair of standardized sandals.

Hinata frowned at her feet. Just what would it look like to wear toe socks and sandals? The Hyuuga was momentarily confronted with an image of a menacing group of enemy shinobi with pink and purple coloured toes before she pushed the thought aside with a giggle. Somehow bright and flamboyant colours took away from the threatening aura shinobi were suppose to radiate.

"What's so funny?" said a voice that effectively pulled her from her thoughts. Turning slightly, Hinata glanced over the back of the couch to see Lee emerge from the bathroom, black hair still wet from the shower and a white towel slung lazily over his shoulder. She let her lilac gaze travel over him, the faintest of blushes creeping up her porcelain white cheeks. Lee wasn't wearing a shirt, giving Hinata a clear view of his chiseled, tanned and training beaten torso. The ends of fresh bandages hung freely from his forearms and the pair of dark wash jeans he wore around his waist fit him so perfectly that the button was left undone.

Lee smiled brightly as he walked towards her and Hinata smiled back. She couldn't help but feel lively when the taijutsu user was around. Something about his personality was infectious and for the first time in her life Hinata wasn't afraid to be herself.

Lee jumped the couch when he was close enough and landed with a soft _thump_ on the cushions beside her. "I like the shirt," he said, resting an arm over the Hyuuga's shoulders and plucking at the collar of the dress shirt she was wearing. "Have you been raiding my closet again?"

"It looks good on me," Hinata replied lightly as she snuggled into the older teen's embrace.

"I can see that," he said with a grin and Hinata blushed. Even though all the buttons were done up, the shirt still exposed a lot of skin. "Cute socks by the way," Lee added as his dark eyes settled upon the piece of clothing that had captivated Hinata's attention for the past twenty minutes. "How about these?" Raising his leg up onto his knee, the Hyuuga laughed out loud at what met her eyes: a pair of bright, neon green toes socks decorated with tiny kunai.

"Very masculine," Hinata giggled. She didn't know anyone who would be caught dead in toe socks, let alone a pair as… unique as the ones Lee was sporting. Hinata smiled. No wonder she liked him so much.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Renn:** It was a tear jerker? Awesome. Not saying that we enjoyed killing Naruto, quite the contrary. But sometimes writers must make sacrifices to ensure the quality of their work. We're Sasuke haters also (at least right now) and find it hard to believe that Naruto could EVER be killed by the likes of Sasuke in the actually series. Although for the purpose of this chapter and its desired effect, we committed the unthinkable so to speak. But, I think in the end it wasn't a complete victory on the bastard Uchiha's internal scoreboard. Naruto's final comment was quick, clean and powerful. Just to have that slight role reversal was enjoyable to write and meant more to the title in our minds.

Oh, and for the NejiShino, Scornie's getting right on it, aren't you Scorn:Looks sternly at her co-writer:

**deathrosekitty:** Well, here's an update. What do you think? Is it up to par with what we've already written thus far? I hope so and we are also glad to see that you have enjoyed our collection. Hopefully we won't disappoint.


	5. Chouji: Chasing Butterflies

**Disclaimer:** We did not create Naruto, but we wish we were smart enough to come up with something this good.

**Warning:** Allusions of shounen-ai, but nothing deserving of a warning.

**Authors Babble:** Gomennasai mina! Due to overwhelming amount of school work, job and a temperamental computer we missed the Friday deadline, not that we were not prepared for it. This is the chapter we had planned on posting.

**Scorn:** We could apologize all day and think up some half-asked excuses

**Sin:** But then again that would be an insult to you, the reader. And we don't want to do that because-..

**Scorn: **We love you guys -..

**Sin:** And all the support you've given up so far with this collection. So, thank you and-..

**Scorn:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Chasing Butterflies  
**_Chouji_

High above the streets of Konoha, the air was still and empty. Not a sound penetrated the silence but the slow, deep breathing of a young, Leaf shinobi. The only creature in sight was a lone butterfly, which fluttered gracefully over the rooftop where the nin had taken sanctuary from the village.

Akamichi Chouji sat idly on the roof's stone bench and watched the tiny creature dance playfully through the air. Overhead, several fat white clouds continued their slow trek through the sky, pushed along by a faint breeze. It was the perfect day for cloud gazing, Chouji noticed with a soft sad smile.

Unfortunately, that was the problem. The lazy shinobi, who usually occupied this bench, was nowhere to be found. For ten years Chouji had visited this rooftop and in all that time he had never been without the Nara by his side. It felt strange to be sitting here all alone and enjoying someone else's favourite pastime.

But where was the world's laziest shinobi?

As far as Chouji knew, Shikamaru was off having a wonderful time with their beautiful and popular, if not demanding, teammate. He could just picture the two walking arm in arm through the streets of Konoha, chatting happily and sharing small smiles of affection when their eyes met. The thought alone made his heart drop, landing somewhere on the ground by his he feet.

Yamanaka Ino, though undoubtedly pretty, was as every bit as dangerous as the kunoichi before her. Perhaps even more so, considering her looks and the years of training she underwent to hone her skills as a competent Leaf nin. Ino was a regular femme fatal yet, as her teammate, Chouji liked to think the blond was as every bit as delicate as the flowers her family nurtured in their shop. To him, Ino was a rose; beautiful, but not to be taken lightly. And, like any butterfly to a blossom, he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

One's eyes would have had to been gauged out of their skull with the tip of a kunai to not notice her radiance, which was why Chouji assumed Shikamaru had agreed to her request -he was a genius after all- but it still hurt to know that the girl he liked chose his best friend over him. Left alone to try and enjoy what should have been a great day spent with his friends, Chouji sat with only a butterfly for company.

He should have known better, the blond angel was simply out of his reach much like the sun was to the moon. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palms. Ino was not meant for him and though it hurt to admit, he knew he would make peace with this fact in due time.

Chouji's mind drifted as if the gentle breeze around him were pushing his train of thought from one depressing subject to another. An image of his cloud-gazing comrade, best friend and secretly the object of his affection wandered into his mind's eye, effectively suppressing any other thought. With a heavy sigh, Chouji dropped his dark gaze to the ground. He had always had a soft spot for the pony-tailed shinobi, ever since those carefree Academy days when they use to cut class just to munch on snacks and watch the clouds float by above them. In fact, some of Chouji's favourite memories were about the time he and the shadow user had spent together. Although, he would never breathe a word of this to Shikamaru; Chouji valued the relationship they shared far too much to jeopardize it by doing something stupid like revealing he had a crush on the young male. Nope, not even for all the barbeque in the world.

The sound of shoes hitting concrete brought the Akamichi back to his surroundings. Rising up off his palms, Chouji turned his head and saw an all too familiar chestnut brown ponytail peak over the edge of the rooftop. A body quickly followed the ponytail as Shikamaru mounted the last step of the stone staircase leading up to what was arguably the best cloud-gazing spot in the village. Hands in his pockets and a bored expression already fixed on his tanned and angular face, the brunette joined his friend.

Chouji's whole demeanor brightened as Shikamaru filled his regular seat beside him on the bench. "Hey," he said smiling lightly.

"Hey," the Nara drawled.

"How was your date?" Chouji asked, trying his best to make his voice sound off-hand and not all that interested in the answer.

"A nightmare," Shikamaru said darkly, "that troublesome Ino nearly ripped my arm off." He raised his hand as he spoke and rubbed a patch of skin above his right elbow. The normally tanned flesh was red and raw with several distinct crescent shaped indents pressed into the skin.

'Nail marks,' Chouji thought as he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru's arm. The sight made his heart cry out for joy as it picked itself up off the ground and soared back to its rightful place in his chest.

"Oh," Chouji replied simply, turning his dark eyes up to the sky but not really seeing it at all. Then he added suddenly, as if he wanted to keep up the best friend act and not let slip any hint that he might have some personal stake in whether or not Shikamaru began to date Ino exclusively. "But, I don't understand. It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"You weren't there. Damn troublesome woman," the brunette muttered under his breath.

"You never change, Shikamaru" Chouji chuckled softly at his friend's characteristic response. "Everything is troublesome to you."

Shikamaru didn't reply, instead he shifted from his sitting position to lay on the stone and stared up at the sky, pillowing the back of his head on his arms for comfort. "No, not everything," the teenager said after a long moment of silence.

Chouji arched a brow, but didn't tilt his head to look at his teammate. "Oh, really?" he asked in the same off-hand, _tell-me-if-you-want-to-but-I'm-not-all-that-curious_ voice he had relied earlier to milk information about the teen's afternoon. "Like what?"

"This," Shikamaru replied with a small shrug before falling silent once again.

Chouji felt his heart give a little flutter as his mind registered the answer. Pulling out one of his snacks from an inside pocket of his jacket, Chouji smiled cheerfully as he opened the bag of barbeque chips and offered some to Shikamaru; he was feeling hungry all of a sudden. At the same time he caught sight of the butterfly he had been watching earlier. The little creature was no longer alone, a second butterfly had joined its graceful dance and Chouji watched as the two were carried off by the wind.

_Owari

* * *

_

**amwong88:** We were referring to the third installment of the _Shinobi Chronicles_, "A Battle Not Quite Won." You'll notice that at the end of each of these oneshots we'll make comments about the previous chapter and any special thanks that are in order. So, no Sasuke does not kill Naruto in the actually anime series, at least we hope Kishimoto won't do that.+Silently prays that the Almighty Kishimoto won't do something so stupid+ Oh and a GaaraIno? And another NaruIno? You know, it's weird but I thought people would be requesting normal pairings considering all we've written so far are "crack" pairings as the fandom at large has dubbed them, which is strange as well because I like the pairings we've chosen so far Anyway, thanks! Your requests have been added to the list we have accumulated and are planning to write.

**Renn:** The NejiShino is well on its way, we ask you to be patient because for one Scorn's without a stable internet connection at the present time and I'm at university. Love the support!

**deathrosekitty: **You're getting obsessed over Hinata and Lee? W00t! We did our job right! .

**Lala to the power of 2:** Sakura and Kankuro? Hmm… You know what's really interesting about this pairing is that ever since Kishimoto revealed what Kankuro actually looks like under his war paint Scorn and I have been contemplating a KankSaku. It's been added to the list. We'll get on it as soon as we can.

_Arigatou mina! Your support is treasured!_

**Next Chapter:** Since school, work and lack of a competent internet access forced us to miss our Friday deadline we already have the next installment nearly complete. It's a long ShinoKiba so, be prepared for some yaoi delight.


	6. ShinoKiba: Sunglasses

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, never have, never will. Happy? Good.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains major yaoi, or for all those who don't know the meaning of this word male on male relations, more specifically sex. Yes, SEX! This chapter is full of lemony goodness so, if you are offended by this in anyway do not read. We repeat do NOT proceed. The last thing we want are flames from the ignorant people who decided to ignore this warning. Here's a tip, this collection is rated "M" for "Mature" so be mature about this!

To everyone else enjoy

**Author's Babble:** Only a little more than a day late, we're definitely improving from entry five which was very late in our deadline. Sorry about this. Hopefully it was worth it and if it wasn't, maybe this chapter will make up for it. Oh yeah, PLease R&R! We absolutely adore hearding from you reader's out there!

* * *

**Sunglasses  
**_Shino & Kiba_

"Do you have to watch that right now?" he asked his companion as he entered the living room.

"Aw, c'mon," Inuzuka Kiba said waving a clawed hand at the music video flashing on the television screen, "you can't tell me the girls in these videos aren't hot." From his current position on the floor, Kiba had to tilt his head back to see his roommate, or "_bug-boy_" as he liked to call him.

Aburame Shino, now seventeen-years-old, rolled his eyes behind the ever present shades –even indoors- resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Don't be like that," Kiba said, as if he could hear Shino's eyes rotate in their sockets. "I put up with all that rock and heavy metal shit you listen to."

"Not without bitching."

"Yeah, but I still suffer it, don't I?" The Inuzuka replied with a wry smirk curling his lips. "The least you can do is deal with my rap videos and J-pop."

"I know," Shino said, stepping in behind his teammate and his faithful canine companion before settling down onto the couch. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kiba had to fully turn his head to see the other teen now. From the looks of the blackened hair hanging low about his ears, the few droplets of water still clinging to his angular, porcelain white face and his fresh lemony aroma Shino just got out of the shower. If he had been able to actually hear the shower running over the television this would have been obvious, but, Kiba concluded, sometimes a ninja needed to rely on his other senses. And besides, it gave him an excuse to stare at his reserved and slightly strange comrade. Kiba had known Shino for twelve years –five years as fellow Academy students, five as devoted teammates and two as roommates in the village apartment they shared- and in all that time he had yet to see the boy without those damn, if not sometimes annoying sunglasses on!

He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt long, gentle fingers entangle into his wild nest of chestnut hair and lightly massage his scalp with its tips. A small gasp of surprise escaped Kiba's throat at the unexpected contact. His first instinct was to pull away, to growl and yell at Shino for touching him without permission, but the impulse was buried beneath a great surge of pleasure that toppled in on him. His dark eyes fluttered shut as a wave of delight washed over him, numbing his mind and easing the tension from his muscles. With his eyes closed Kiba completely missed the rare, small smile that crossed Shino's thin lips.

The Aburame's hands moved steadily across the shorter boy's skull, threading through his wild mane easily and leaving the flesh tingling with pleasure in their wake. Kiba could feel himself melting into his teammate's touch, his scalp practically screaming for more attention.

"W-What are you doing?" he managed to ask, his voice uncharacteristically soft and breathy. Shino was acting strange. Sure they were teammates and had developed a close friendship over the years, but bug-boy had never really _touched_ him before. Not like this.

"I'm scratching you," Shino replied levelly. "Why? Do you wish me to stop?"

"No!" Kiba said a little too quickly, his eyes snapping open in protest. He closed his eyes again, blood flooding his cheeks, as he collected himself. "I mean, no" Kiba said in a lower, calmer tone. He hadn't realized it, being entranced by the slow ministrations of his friend's fingers, but Shino had slid down off of the couch cushions so he was sitting directly behind the Inuzuka on the floorboards.

"Does it feel good?" Shino purred into Kiba's ear causing a tiny shiver to creep up his spine. When had they gotten so close? Kiba tried to ponder this thought, but one of Shino's talented hands abandoned his head and was now gently massaging his neck and shoulder, putting an end to any further contemplation.

"Very," Kiba replied and although the Aburame couldn't see his fellow Leaf's face, something in his voice said he was smiling. Mixed emotions were coursing through his system, making concentrating on anything but these sensations, like watching T.V, completely out of the question. Kiba partially opened his eyes as if to confirm this suspicion and glanced at the television in front of him; the screen was a total blur.

Small kisses were now following in place of Shino's hand, ghosting along his neck and shoulder. Kiba gasped again, startled by the change in contact. A little voice in the back of his clouded mind was yelling at him to get his ass out of there now, that this wasn't right, but he abruptly stopped listening. The hand still threaded in his tuft of brown suddenly picked up the slack and Kiba's body instinctively leaned into his touch for more, at the same time exposing the tanned flesh of his throat even further.

Seeing that the Inuzuka was entirely under his control, Shino released his light grip on the boy's arm and allowed his hand to wander. With a target already in mind, the Aburame's pale hand circled to his roommate's front, hovering less than an inch above his t-shirt covered chest before drifting down his torso to its final destination: Kiba's lap. There his long fingers curled around…

The remote control…

Shino raised the remote in his free hand and quickly changed the channel to his music station, while continuing to trail butterfly kisses up and down the Inuzuka's neck and jaw before capturing the boy's lips in real kiss. Kiba whimpered slightly.

For a long time now Shino had wondered how Kiba would react if he ever advanced on him and, naturally, he had run different scenarios of this very moment in his mind so that he would be prepared for any outcome. But even that didn't help shield him from the slight twinge of rejection he felt in his chest. Slowly and regretfully the insect-keeper drew back. Removing his hand from Kiba's hair, he got to his feet and retook to lounging on the couch behind him, his attention fixed on a Manson video playing on the T.V.

It took Kiba a few minutes for his mind to fully digest what had just happened and come down from his momentary high. He blinked several times, noticing first the sudden loss of warmth and then the television screen. "Hey!" The dog-lover exclaimed, spinning around and kneeling to his fullest height without getting to his feet. 'At least it's enough to block his stupid video' Kiba thought as he glared down at his bug-boy roommate. It was only then that the Inuzuka realized the other seventeen-year-old was in nothing but a pair of weather-beaten black jeans.

"Yes?" Shino drawled, in a lazy tone that reminded him forcefully of Nara Shikamaru.

"You changed the channel!"

"So? I asked you earlier if you _had_ to watch that station and you never gave me an answer."

Kiba made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "So then what was all the touching... and stuff for, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at the other brunette, intensifying the impact of his glare.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," Shino replied simply.

"But.. But Shino!" Kiba whined; he didn't like being toyed with.

Said Leaf arched a brow at his comrade's sudden shift in behaviour. "Whining?" he questioned.

Kiba scowled. "I don't appreciate being yanked around like somebody's comfort doll," he growled. "Especially after the whole Hinata incident, you know that! First her and now if you're fucking wi-" But his sentence was suddenly cut short as a smooth pale hand cupped his face and drew him close, soft lips crushing against his, stunning him instantly. Taking a chance, Shino went a step further; pushing his tongue past Kiba's slightly parted lips into the wet cavern of his teammate's mouth, gently urging the other to play.

Kiba panted, feeling his train of thought slow to a stop and mist over as Shino drew back, a small smirk curling his lips. What thought charged across the Inuzuka's brain next was one that had been edging to make itself known from the instant Shino's nimble fingers graced his scalp. With his guard down this normally heavily suppressed voice in his head wormed its way up from the depths of his subconscious and finally broke the surface of the Leaf's strictly conservative mind.

"Akamaru out!" Kiba commanded suddenly as he grabbed his teammate by the shoulders and pulled him close, their mouths locking roughly in a heated kiss. Isn't it amazing what a little tongue can accomplish under the right circumstances?

Akamaru yawned lazily and slowly rose to his paws from his resting place at Kiba's feet. All it took was a single glance in the two boys' direction to encourage the canine not to dawdle. A heated night's activity was underway and he sure as Hell wasn't going to be a witness to the Inuzuka heir's deflowering.

'You're on your own pal,' Akamaru thought as he trotted into his master's bedroom, closing the door behind him with a nudge from his hind leg. Leaping onto the bed, the young white beast curled up into a ball in the center of the mattress.

A loud _thump_ resounded through the two bedroom apartment making the dog stir from his comfortable place on the bed. Kiba must have successfully dragged the Aburame off of the couch in his excitement. 'Humans,' Akamaru thought, rolling his eyes before lowering his head and drifting off to sleep.

Out in the living room the canine-like shinobi sat idly on Shino's abdomen, bending low to continue hungrily ravishing the other's mouth. A series of clicks sounded in the back of the teen's mind, but they mainly went unnoticed. He was far too busy nipping, sucking and teasing his paler teammate's mouth to give it much thought.

Lifting his head, Kiba smirked down at Shino's current state; chest heaving, lips parted and swollen as he gasped for breath. A thin sheen of sweat coated his forehead and with the Inuzuka's hands tangled in his hair Shino's head was firmly pinned to the floor. It was a nice image, Kiba had to admit. The only thing ruining it were those _fucking _ever present glasses!

With a low growl of frustration, Kiba removed one of his hands from his captive's hair and made to grab the black tinted lenses and see Shino's face as a whole once and for all. He was mere inches from his goal when a pale hand closed tightly around his wrist.

"Don't," Shino said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, furrowing his brow and glaring into the porcelain face beneath him.

"Just don't, please."

"No, you give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't rip those fucking glasses off your face and crush them into tiny little pieces!"

"Kiba…" He didn't want to. Just the proposal of shedding his protective shades brought about memories of rejection and torment from his childhood, all of which were particularly painful topics for Shino to discuss with anyone. Sure it wouldn't damage him now, his reputation as a prominent shinobi of Konoha was widely known, but his past experiences were damaging enough to leave an impression, a wound. And some wounds never heal…

"Don't '_Kiba_' me!" The Inuzuka snapped. "Whatever you're hiding I don't give a rat's ass! You could have spiders for eyes for all I care and sure it would be a little creepy, but that wouldn't change who _you_ are. It would explain a lot _about_ you and you'd still be sort-of weird and-…" The brunette's ramblings were cut short once more as Shino tugged him down and kissed him. "… And would you stop doing that!" Kiba exclaimed, but the smirk never left his face.

Shino stared up at the other teen's tanned and scarlet painted face for a moment before sighing. "Go ahead Kiba," he said as he released the boy's wrist.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Shino replied, "I couldn't stop you, even if I tried."

Kiba grinned; his jagged canine's glinting mischievously in the dim glow of the television. Releasing his grip in Shino's hair, the teen reached and gripped the arms of the sunglasses between his thumb and index fingers. Licking his lips, Kiba's hold on the glasses tightened in excitement. "You don't really have spiders for eyes do you? 'Cause that would sort-of ruin the moment."

"No, Kiba," Shino replied exasperatedly. "And you're doing a good enough job spoiling the mood on your own." Kiba felt himself pout at this statement as he hurriedly removed the offensive eye wear.

"Open your eyes, Shino" he said as he stared down at the smooth lily-white pallid of the bug-boy's eyelids.

"It's going to be bright," the insect-lover interjected stubbornly.

"Now who's ruining the mood," Kiba retaliated, his irritation evident in his tone. "Quit stalling; all the lights are off."

Shino sighed inwardly, his resolve crumbling, before slowly unveiling his eyes to the Inuzuka. "Happy?" he said, disgruntled, as he tried to avoid the dog-lover's gaze.

"Very," Kiba said smugly as his gaze was entranced by the bright, amber gems below. "What's so scary 'bout golden eyes anyway?"

"Just drop it already," Shino replied tersely, still slightly anxious that Kiba would turn around and reject him… like so many others before him. There weren't many things Aburame Shino feared, but the sting of rejection sent tremors of terror crawling beneath his flesh. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips on his collarbone and the hot, wet trail of a tongue along his jugular brought the teenager forcefully back from la-la-land.

Shino smiled. Then again, one couldn't possibly categorize Kiba with all those other people; it was an insult to his character.

Lightly tugging the brunette's locks Shino drew the other boy in close for another heady kiss, tipping him sideways and unsteadying his balance. Rolling over, the Aburame's hand snaked beneath his teammate's shirt and removed it in one quick, precise movement.

Kiba hissed sharply as Shino's hand glided against the warm muscle of his torso with deliberate slowness, those glittering gems surveying him with silent triumph. "Shino," the brunette whined. He wanted him to move faster, to stop teasing and get straight to the point, but the pale hand in his hair began to gently massage his scalp once more and all Kiba's thoughts seemed to melt away.

Their eager mouths met in a kiss, giving the Inuzuka the perfect opportunity to slowly guide the tip of his tongue over the other's thin lips before dipping it into the hot wet cavern beyond. The embrace was fierce and passionate, each side fighting for dominance over the other as their tongues continued their heated dance of caressing, flicking and massaging.

A gasp of surprise and ecstasy escape the Inuzuka as Shino's attentions were drawn south, his talented mouth latching onto one of his nipples, erect in the cool temperature of the room, the other pinched between his fingers. Kiba couldn't keep his fingers from running through the teen's hair as his teeth were thrown into the mix of lips, tongue and breath. Slowly, _deliberately_ the amber-eyed shinobi drew back, pulling on the small pebble of flesh simply to revel in the melody of gasping and soft moans Kiba was emitting.

Kiba was a little confused. Now isn't that the biggest understatement of the year? A literal plethora of emotions was swirling within him, completely destroying any concept or value the young Inuzuka had thought true of the world. The sky was green; grass was blue; Sasuke loved Sakura; nothing made sense any more!

Only three facts were able to escape his emotional deconstruction, and these alone seemed to apply most to his current position:

1. It was getting much too hot. (He felt like he was being boiled alive in his skin)

2. Shino was way too good with his mouth. (Where the HELL did he learn to do that!)

3. And clothes were quickly become very overrated. (Boxers? Who needs 'em! He like a breeze around his nether regions!)

Kiba ground his hips upwards, his pelvis sliding suggestively, achingly up against Shino's equally wanting body. A heady moan escaped the Aburame as their arousals made contact, sending heat flooding his lower body. Releasing his hold on Kiba's nipple, he leaned his sweaty forehead against the brunette's chest as said shinobi, in his hurry, fumbled with the button of Shino's pants.

"Horny bastard," Shino chuckled in a low husky voice that made the hairs on the back of the young dog-lover's neck stand on end.

"Asshole," Kiba ground out, still struggling with the task of removing his teammate of those useless articles of clothing called pants.

"Pup."

"Cockroach."

As their mouths locked in another heated battle of the lips, any insults left on their tongues died in the crossfire.

"Clothes.. off.. _Now!_" Kiba grunted, finally reaching the ends of his patience, with Shino's temperamental clothing and this annoying, frustrating and simply irresistible war of foreplay they were waging on one another.

Shino complied, silently grateful for his teammate's permission to take this "game" a step further. Sitting up, the paler boy busied himself the task of unbuttoning the treacherous pants, while Kiba quickly relieved himself of his own, unconsciously licking his swollen lips in anticipation.

"No underwear?" Kiba asked as he stared up at the immaculate, very stimulated and very naked body hovering over him.

"I had an agenda," Shino said huskily, bowing his head to begin nipping and licking at the brunette's glistening throat. His hands roamed free, ghosting over the defined muscle of Kiba's chest and abdomen. Their journey led them past the brunette's navel and as Shino's fingertips lightly brushed his hips Kiba reacted accordingly, bucking sharply which brought a lustful moan from both boys' mouths.

"How much more aroused do you need me to be?" Kiba asked in rather an annoyed tone, his dark eyes flicking from Shino's face, to both of their exposed erections then back to Shino's handsome amber orbs again.

"When you're moaning my name before I even begin," Shino replied deeply, "that's when I'll take you." Another gasp penetrated the heated silence between them as the Aburame bit down on the delectable perk nipple below him, forcing Kiba to arch his spine into the movement.

The reign of dominance switched again as, growing in his steadily rising sexual frustration, Kiba shoved the paler shinobi off of his torso and mounted his hips with the same momentum. He crushed their lips together in a sudden rush of carnal instinct, at the same time roughly grinding their hips together to the sound of each other's pleasure filled moans.

"You're teasing too much," Kiba grunted, reaching down and wrapping his clawed fingers around Shino's erection. He stared down at his teammate, imprinting every twitch, every ecstasy induced contortion of his naturally passive expression into his memory as he slowly began to pump him.

Incapable of biting it back a moment longer, a loud moan escaped the insect user's swollen lips. Blindly, he searched for Kiba's own forgotten member and took it into both his hands. Speeding up the rhythm, Shino was inwardly overjoyed to feel a flurry of hot little pleasure tremors ripple though his body as Kiba mirrored his pace.

He was close to the sexual finish line now; he could feel the vortex of heat and exhilaration collecting in his lower body. If he peaked now there wouldn't be an encore performance; all of his energy would be sucked dry. Shino couldn't let that happen, not until he had explored every venue, all of his options. If this was only a one time deal with Kiba than Shino was going to finish it having experienced all of the possibilities.

Again, their positions switched as Shino seized control once more. With a hand on his chest, he forced Kiba up and back against the couch front.

"Shino, wha?" Kiba panted, completely at a loss for what his fellow shinobi was about to do. But all thoughts and complaints were silenced as a familiar pair of reddened lips pressing against his own. A pale hand ghosted down his side, splaying upon his hip as the fiery kisses were trailed along his jaw and down his neck. Shino paused to nip at the dog-boy's collarbone leaving an angry red mark in his wake. At least Kiba was officially his now, if only for a little while.

Continuing his decent the Aburame nipped, kissed and licked his way down his teammate's torso, stopping only once he reached his hips. Shino's hands ran flat along the insides of Kiba's thighs, gently and almost lovingly urging them apart.

Kiba could all but moan as intimate images of what Shino was capable of with that remarkably talented mouth of his flashed before his vision. Fisting his hands convulsively into the other boy's crown of mocha hair, Kiba urged him onwards. His body's want, its need far too evident to ignore a moment longer.

Shino complied eagerly; moving his hands to hold Kiba's hips as he experimentally licked the head of the Inuzuka's swollen member. He could taste the precum that had collected there and shivered slightly at the spicy flavour it possessed. Kiba shuddered pleasantly at the contact and tried to buck his hips upwards to gain more of the delicious sensation.

All too easily the insect-keeper yielded to the teen's will, dragging his tongue slowly up the underside of the Inuzuka's shaft, causing Kiba to emit a deep moan that turned into a slight whimper as Shino continued to tease him ruthlessly.

"Shino!" he half moaned, half whined, tugging sharply on the other's hair in annoyance. His teammate smirked, but reluctantly stopped his torment and finally brought the tip of Kiba's head within his lips. Kiba groaned loudly and watched as Shino slowly took him whole into his mouth. Just the sight was exciting enough to make him explode right on the spot.

As if he were blessed with a sixth sense for this sort-of stuff, Shino brought a hand up to curl tightly around the base of Kiba's member. He wanted this to last longer then just a few moments, he needed this to last much longer…

"Sh... Shino" Kiba panted trying once more to buck his hips deeper into the scalding cavern of Shino's mouth. He was only half successful in doing so since the brunette still had a hand planted firmly on his hip.

The Aburame explored the firm flesh in his mouth with his tongue, broadly licking the underside and teasing the sides and head with the tip of it. He was taking Kiba in deeply, adding further pressure to the boy's cock with his teeth as he moved up and down the shaft.

Kiba gasped. Fuck, Shino was a genius at this; a regular sex-god made of flesh and blood. Two of his fellow's fingers slipped into his open mouth and Kiba's lips eagerly clamped down around them, sucking and lavishing the digits with his tongue. But the fingers vanished as quickly as they came, leaving the poor brunette momentarily curious as to their whereabouts when two wet fingers rubbed against his entrance, banishing any further thought like it had so many times this night. The Leaf-nin writhed beneath Shino's touch, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushed bright red as his fingers disappeared into Kiba's puckered opening. Rhythmically the insect-lover's fingers pumped in and out of his teammate, matching the momentum of his mouth on the boy's straining erection.

Shino's cock ached with desire; the need to fuck Kiba stupid was becoming increasingly too difficult to ignore. At last, his wish was granted when the Inuzuka rasped "Shino… more!" He didn't need to be asked twice. Releasing his hold and sitting up onto his knees, simultaneously extracting his fingers, Shino swiftly position himself between Kiba's legs.

"Ready?" Shino asked, his own hand encircling his length and placing the head against the brunette's tight entrance.

Kiba nodded, wincing only slightly as Shino began to push forward. 'Relax' he willed himself, mentally stilling his nerves and anxieties. "Move already," The brunette said impatiently when the bug-boy failed to proceed, rocking his hips back.

And, like a good little shinobi, Shino obeyed. But unlike commands he had received earlier in his career, the Aburame had no qualms about what he was being ordered to do; one could say he reveled in the opportunity to really stick it to the brash and impatient brunette, or rather stick it _in_ him as the situation called.

The chorus of life, as wild and frantic as the hearts beating painfully in their chests and as soft and allured as the heavy breaths straining their lungs; this was the melody Shino worked to, thrusting his hips forward in mirrored time. He sang along with the lyrics, gasping, moaning and sighing in unison with the boy beneath him, keeping the song of creation alive.

They were burning, veins infused with liquid fire, every muscle bathed in a scorching heat that they wanted to cry out in agony. But their pleasure quieted their voices, restricting them to only guttural moans and sounds thickly drenched in ecstasy.

Shino pushed the tempo, sweat rolling freely down his face as he thrust faster and deeper into his comrade, a hand each gripping the brunette's jutted hip and the underside of his opposing thigh. All the while the Aburame's amber gems were glued to Kiba's face, sweat trickling down the sides of his cheeks as his overwhelming pleasure and pain fought for dominance over his expression.

"Shino I-.." Kiba ground out through gritted teeth, but the rest of his words were carried off by a long moan as it escaped his throat. Climax struck the Inuzuka not even a heartbeat after, causing the tanned body to writhe beneath his teammate as he released, spilling his hot seed onto the paler boy's lower torso. Shino's completion followed quickly after with a wild spasm of his abdominal muscles and a final involuntary thrust forwards, uttering Kiba's name in a long needy moan.

The two comrades went limp; their body's slumping against each other as their strength waned and exhaustion settled into their muscles. Never, not after A-Rank missions, not after intense sparing matches or training with Kurenai-sensei had the two Leaf ever felt so fatigued, so numb…

"Okay, you can get off me now" Kiba muttered once his breath and pulse had returned to a reasonable pace. However, Shino only partially complied this time. Adjusting his hips, the bug user pulled his length out of his friend, but didn't "get off him" as the Inuzuka had instructed. Instead, he hooked his arms around the brunette's neck, leaning forward slowly to press their mouths together again in a gentle kiss. Kiba smiled into his teammate's lips, willingly responding to the paler teen's kiss.

"You know what this means, don't 'cha?" Kiba asked, breaking the kiss momentarily to look into the other boy's recently revealed amber coloured orbs.

"What?"

"You have to wear your glasses around the house."

"Oh?" Shino arched a well defined brow at his roommate, gazing down into the shinobi's dark eyes with mild curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Well," Kiba grinned, his razor sharp canines glinting in the glow form the television, "you have the sexiest eyes I've ever seen. So, unless you want me jumping you at random times during the day and fucking you senseless, I advise you wear them."

Shino kissed him in response, a small smile curling his thin lips. He reached behind the Inuzuka's head and, grabbing on of the couch pillows, pulled it onto the floor. "I'll keep that in mind," the Aburame replied, "the fucking me senseless part, I mean." Yawning slightly, Shino lowered himself onto the floor, his head cradled in the heart of the couch pillow.

Kiba joined him quickly, snuggling against Shino's chiseled torso for warmth and as an excuse to remain so close to him. He knew they couldn't stay like this for long; the need for a shower was far too great to ignore. But for now, while they rested, it was fine… picture perfect… If only all arguments could end this way.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Renn:** A NejiKiba eh? Never really thought about that as a possible pairing, but it could work. All we would need to find is a common ground/interest to bring these two sexy bishonen together. Thanks for reviewing again

**nighinvisible:** Wow, you liked "A Battle Not Quite Won" too? Awesome! That's one of the chapters we're extremely proud of. Thanks for your review!

**deathrosekitty:** Yeah, it was a bit sad in the beginning of the chapter, but Chouji finds happiness in the end. Now, if only all problems could end on such a good note, ne? Love your support. Hopefully this chapter is keeping up with our previous standards.

**Blue-Fire310:** We love Chouji too. He's one of your writing babies and is such a pleasure to write. Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again.

**scorpian05:** It's great to discover there are so many Chouji fans out there, but we'll be honest. Tenten has never been one of favourite characters. She's blank as far as her personality and background goes, a 2-dimentional character to put it bluntly. There just isn't enough of a story behind her to write a _good_ oneshot about her. That and Scorn doesn't like her, but we'll try. We said we would try any and all challenges so we will at least hold to that promise. Thanks a lot for the request and the review.


	7. Sakura: Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** We do not own.. the usual hard truth…

**Author's Babble:** Seventh installment of _The Shinobi Chronicles_, Sin here speaking on behalf of Scorn and me tonight (Well, its night where I am, not sure where you guys are one the globe. Maybe someplace warmer than Canada, ne? If you are I curse you to the deepest pits of Hell+Grins evilly and chuckles+ If you're in that same position as me, put on a sweater, grab your favourite hot beverage and settle down to this little yarn.) Although the majority of this collection right now is pretty much a bunch of oneshot couples we have written a few chapters solely about the perspective of one character.

These "Featured Characters" include Sasuke's "_A Battle Not Quite Won_," Chouji's "_Chasing Butterflies_" and now Sakura's first person POV "_Letting Go_," which could be described as an internal monologue if you look at it the right way. Hopefully you will enjoy these features as much as we did sitting down and plotting them.

**Dedication:** Although we would have liked more feedback from those who have read the sixth chapter (we worked really hard on it to put the words just the right way) we would like to thank the two people who did review.

**nighinvisible** & **deathrosekitty** this chapter is for you!

* * *

**Letting Go  
**_Sakura_

"No! No!"  
I cannot accept  
What you are telling me.  
How can you possibly  
Want to let go  
Of something that is so beautiful?

You cannot know what you  
Are saying.  
You cannot know what  
It will mean.  
To be apart  
Is not conceivable

I'll give you time.  
Yes, time is all you need  
And then you'll miss me as  
I miss you.  
And you'll come back…  
You must!

Please come back to me,  
I cannot bear life without you.  
Don't give me all of you  
Just give me what you can.  
I'll adjust.

I'll learn to be happy  
With less  
For having even less of you  
Must be better than  
Having none of you.

What are your terms?  
Name them!  
I'll comply…  
I cannot go on without you…  
So give me something-  
Anything  
But please come back to me.

How dare you lay me open  
This way!  
Exposing my every soul,  
My more precious gifts,  
Me… My heart… My love

How dare you toy with  
What no man has ever touched before.  
A spirit of love so deep  
It has let you swim freely,  
Basking in its warmth.

I gave to you and gave to you  
Asking so little in return  
For _unconditioned love_,  
_They_ said  
Is given without expectation  
Of rewards.

But _they_ didn't warn me  
Of men like you,  
Who will grab on  
And run your course  
Until you tire of trying to learn  
How to accept love.

And in the end  
You still float away  
Because all that love  
That was keeping you adrift  
Eventually drowned you with fear.

My home, my room, my empty bed,  
Which was once my haven,  
Has now become my enemy.  
My nights are long and restless.  
I am so tired of crying over you.

My deep and peaceful sleep,  
Which once refreshed and  
Revitalized me  
Now eludes me.

The fatigue settles over me  
Like a dark cloud, weakening my spirit,  
Undermining my efforts  
To cope with what I feel.

I want to escape  
From my thoughts…  
From my fears…  
From my pain…  
But they all lay there waiting  
To tantalize me  
From the moment I close my eyes.

And then the despair,  
Of God, the despair  
It fills my entire being to the core  
Until I lay flooded with wounds so  
… Open  
That I must fight to keep from  
Drowning in my own blood.

I fight… I fight so hard  
Yet you are still winning this battle.  
Trying to let you go  
Is making me so weary  
But I know -I must keep trying  
For I am so tired  
Of crying over you.

I finally release you.  
I let you go.  
I finally hear what you  
Have been trying so gently  
To say to me.

You have nothing to give me…  
Not right now, maybe not ever.  
Whatever you may have once  
Felt for me has diminished into  
A less important place for you.

I wish you could have found  
The courage and the words  
To have been more honest with me  
When you put into action  
Your first step of letting go.  
Maybe then I would not have  
Been left with hope.

I know you were trying to  
Be kind.  
Caring enough not to want to  
Hurt me.  
But I must tell you, my love

Hearing you say one thing with your words  
And seeing you tell another  
With you actions  
Has created much more pain  
And in the end, was much less kind.

When you decide to ask someone  
To leave your life, do it gently  
But make the break  
Clean and definite.  
Be brave enough to sit there  
Looking into the eyes  
Of the one you professed to love.

And if you must watch those eyes fill  
With tears of sadness and rejection  
Then care enough to do so.  
For only then can I complete  
The grieving process to ever reach  
The point of finally, finally accepting  
That you have said goodbye.

_Owari_


	8. NaruSaku: A Girl Once Asked

**Disclaimer:** Same as all the other chapters…

**Author's Babble:** Well, here we are again on this lovely Friday, the dawn of the Thanksgiving weekend for all you fellow Canadians out there, with a brand new installment of the _Shinobi Chronicles_. It's another Sakura chapter folks, though this time we're actually pairing her with someone.

**Sin:** I think out of all the guys I can see Sakura with, Naruto is one of my favourite.

**Scorn:** Yeah, but I much prefer Naruto with Sasuke.

**Sin:** True, NaruSasu is a great pairing, as long as Naruto remains seme.

**Scorn:** Yep. It's so much more fun when Sasuke's the uke!

**Sin:** Anyway, as long as Sakura isn't with Sasuke I'm a happy Otaku.

**Scorn:** Yeah, SasuSaku makes my skin crawl.

**Sin:** I agree. Anyway, on with the eighth chapter!

**Scorn:** And please R&R! We're pretty big review whores.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Girl Once Asked**

_Naruto & Sakura_

A warm breeze was blowing, causing a ripple to gently flow through the surrounding trees. Coupled with the bright sunshine peaking through the forests leafy canopy it was turning out to be a beautiful summer's day; ideal for family, friends and lovers alike.

But not everyone was enjoying the fresh air.

Sakura bit her lip anxiously, casting her emerald gaze downwards at the gurgling stream below. She was standing in the middle of the old wooden bridge where Team 7 use to gather every morning. Of course, that was a long time ago. She rarely gave this place a second thought nowadays. Even today Sakura thought she was giving the small rush of water more attention then she ever had in all her years of coming here.

Unlike before, the young Leaf had not come to wait impatiently with her classmates for their sensei's late arrival and listen to his half-asked excuses. No, the good old days when she considered those three males her comrades were gone. Team 7 was dead. They had each abandoned that sense of fellowship for new paths, separate from each other.

But not all of those bonds she had made as a child were lost.

Tucking a few strands of bubblegum hair behind her ear, Sakura turned to face the bridges other occupant. Naruto, blue eyed, blond haired and dressed in his trademark orange from head to foot as usual, stood behind her, silently waiting for the kunoichi to speak. Perhaps explain to him why she had led him here of all places. Sakura had said nothing at all since they left Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and the blond was quickly becoming concerned. Although, not as worried as Sakura was at the moment.

It was hard for the pink-haired girl to describe how she felt around this version of Naruto -unnerved seemed to be the best word for it. If she could choose between the loud and quite models of Naruto, she would pick the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut. At least then things would feel normal, like they use to.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a soft voice. This wasn't how it use to be, talking to the blond any other day was as simple and as natural as breathing. But somewhere between Ichiraku's and the bridge her mind had clouded over and her windpipe constricted. She had to say something, anything to break this stifling silence between them. The only logical solution was to voice the questions that had been haunting her for awhile now. "Do you like me?" she raised her green eyes to Naruto's blue ones as she spoke, waiting anxiously for his reply.

"No," Naruto replied in a low, firm voice. Sakura felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Even Inner Sakura was stunned into silence.

"Oh," Sakura lowered her eyes until she was staring intently at the black collar of his windbreaker. However, she still had a couple more questions on her mind. Steeling her resolve, Sakura asked but in a quieter voice than before. "Am I pretty?"

"No." Sakura's heart clenched as if in an iron vice. It wasn't so much his answer that struck her so hard, she had been running this scenario over and over in her mind ever since these questions popped into her head, but the fact that he didn't hesitate to give one.

"If-" her voice was no louder than a whisper now, "If I walk away would you cry?"

"No."

She had heard enough. Turning away, tears welling in her eyes, Sakura made to leave but found a large warm hand enclosed around her own. She struggled, though her effort was in vain. Naruto already had a very tight grip on her hand.

"Sakura," Naruto said in the same determined voice as before, but his tone was underlined with a hint of sincerity that was difficult to ignore. She stopped struggling for a moment, her ears keen for what else the blonde had to say. "Sakura, I don't like you, I love you."

The pink-haired kunoichi turned her head towards Naruto's voice, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "You're not pretty," his blue eyes were transfixed on hers and Sakura could feel the steely grip on her heart loosen as she turned to face him. "You're beautiful."

Tears were threatening to fall and it took all the willpower she had to keep them at bay. "And if you were to walk away," Naruto pressed on, his tone much softer now, "I would not cry." Sakura drew closer, welcoming the pair of strong, orange covered arms that encircled her slender figure. Two small hands found the taller teen's hips automatically as their bodies pressed together, while her eyes didn't dare stray from the boy's handsomely angled face.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and grinned as he said, "I'd die."

_Owari

* * *

_

**Additional Author's Rant:** Well, that was fun. Sin here and I don't know if anyone agrees with me or not –well I know Scorn doesn't really- Sakura is slowly earning herself more respect in my eyes since the latest manga chapters have arrived. She's no longer a weak little girl with no other goal in life than to be Sasuke's lap dog. She kicks ass now! Of course, this station is temporary. As soon as Sakura begins to fawn over that bastard again she's going straight back into "The Retarded Bimbo's" bin again. I think what will make her current status as one of my favourite characters permanent is if next time she encounters Sasuke; she beats the fucking crap out of him with her monstrous strength! Put it to some real good use instead of beating on Naruto-kun.

I don't like Sakura and Sasuke together if you haven't noticed, neither of us does and I'm not afraid to say it. Sasuke and Naruto have a better chance of getting together in the actual series than Sasuke and Sakura do! And anyone who thinks it's a plausible pairing is completely delusional. Now, I can understand that not everyone likes yaoi, that's just how society works; some things are acceptable to some people, while others are not so tolerant. Either way, my opinion still stands strong.

I have yet to read, and I've really been trying to see the positive points in this pairing, a good –and I mean really good- SasuSaku story that has kept me interested for more than half a chapter. And it doesn't matter how beautiful, imaginative and all around amazing the plot or writing style is, the simple pairing and the way the characters are portrayed veers so far away from the way they act in the series that it ruins it for me.

Anyway enough of this rant, lest I anger the deranged SasuSaku fangirls any more than I already have. And since I have taken so long to describe basic feelings towards this topic, I'll just name the people who reviewed to the last chapter with a great amount of "Arigatou's" and appreciation.

**Renn** & **deathrosekitty** seeing your reviews make our day!

**Scorn:** And remember we're always taking challenges so feel free to drop us a review! Ja ne!


	9. GaaNaru: Completion

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to Kishimoto-sama, not us.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai

**Scorn's A/N**: This is dedicated to Sin-chan because I love her to death. I did this ficcie all by myself! So sorry if it's crap.

Thanks to Morgan for betaing this for me. Give her yaoi cookies!

* * *

**Completion  
**_Gaara & Naruto_

His face is always smiling.  
His disposition always happy  
And he always wants acknowledgment,  
Which by all means he deserves,  
He impresses every enemy he opposes,  
The people he is around  
And even strangers he has only just met.  
He is strong,  
Probably the strongest ninja ever to cross paths with one such as myself.

Staring at his slumbering face brings a small contented smile to my own. Running a pale hand through his golden locks I can't help but feel like the luckiest person in the world, to have a beautiful creature such as him to call mine.

Uzumaki Naruto… I love you more than anything, it is you and only you who have given me this strange feeling I was once thought to be incapable of.

He rolls into my side and touch, muttering obscure things and buries his face into my pillow. Perfect is the only way to describe this. For once I am not alone and never will be again if you have anything to say about it.

"Gaara" you mutter once before falling back into a deep slumber, tanned skin wrapped snugly around my torso, and it is like this that I too fall asleep.

* * *

_Owari_


	10. SasuCho: Ties of Friendship

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, though we wish we did.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is a repost of chapter ten. The original wasn't initially written by us, but a contribution from a friend of ours. Scorn had uploaded it before I could edit it and, having the free time now, I decided to give it the attention it should have received ages ago. Hopefully this will make for an easier, more enjoyable read than the last copy was. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ties of Friendship  
**_Sasuke vs. Chouji_

Lightning crashed on the night that sent horror through Konoha. The return of Uchiha Sasuke was not the joyful meeting that some, including one blond Genin, had hoped. He was more cruel and evil and almost an hour after he arrived, Ino had been lured to her death. His time away had changed him now, and he was almost enjoying his ability to toy with the young girls feelings towards him. His former peers were mere playthings to the heartless raven-haired boy.

But Ino was not the only victim as the lazy genius Shikamaru also followed the blond's movements, her odd behaviour made him suspicious but more his heart moved him to go, him realizing deep inside his heart he cared for her and wanted to ensure that she was safe. Both their blood had stained the Uchiha's hand yet the odd thing was he seemed to enjoy it, almost proud that he had done this, this being an attack not on his serpentine masters behalf, rather, purely for the hell of it.

Yet the team was not wiped out, being too lazy to follow Shikamaru the young Akimichi Chouji was getting most concerned, it seemed to be such a long time with no activity, he put down his packet of chips and stood up dusting his hands of the crumbs he was going to search for them.

"Shikamaru-kun! Ino-chan!" He shouted at the top of his lungs through the streets to hear no reply from his teammates. He spent a few hours searching slowly getting more and more frantic as it was clear his targets were nowhere in Konoha where they should be, and it would not be like Shikamaru at least to go to places he usually never went, Chouji knew he was too lazy to push his boundaries in the city. Totally unaware that as he searched, Shikamaru was slowly being destroyed through the copying ability of the Sharingan and the pure force of the cursed seal on the Uchiha's neck. Quietly an older gentleman, clearly knowledgeable of at least who Shikamaru was, pointed the direction as to where he had gone, at last a thread to where they were. Chouji actually felt motivated to run down this path towards his friends.

And there he saw it, in the shadows: the form of the Uchiha, his Sharingan seeming to glow as he held a certain lifeless form from around the neck and he chuckled.

"Ah, the last of this pitiful team of Genin has arrived; let's hope Akimichi that you prove more of a challenge than these two worthless creatures." And with a glare he threw Shikamaru's body on top of Ino's, the pair's blood dripping into a small pool around their bodies. Chouji's eyes widened as he saw this, and almost instantly the tears started to well in the boy's eyes.

"How- Sasuke!" He managed to yelp out in distress, "How could you do this to them, they were your friends! Have you lost your heart, or has Orochimaru just stolen it from you?" Tears dropped to the floor and the boy shook his head scattering the droplets of water over the battlefield. He had to defend them now, defend their honour against this monster. His left fist clenched tightly and in a grand gesture he threw his scarf onto his fallen comrades, the white material slowly turning crimson as it soaked up their blood. Slowly he moved his body into an offensive stance.

"Sharingan or not… I promise on my life, I won't let you get away with taking my friends from me!" He roared and dashed towards Sasuke, with more force than he had ever had before; this was the first- and maybe the last- that would mean so much to him.

"Heh, yea that will be the day" Sasuke muttered his hands much quicker than Chouji could see. In a few mere seconds the boy's attacks were skilfully deflected and Chouji was quickly sent hurtling backwards. Before he had time to react the Uchiha flew at him, slamming his fist deep into the boy's gut, which sent him spiralling towards the ground, a wave of dust rose into the air in his wake.

"I knew it, like all these pathetic leaf-nin you are just as weak. I can't say I'm surprised though. Konoha ninja always use to show more guts than skill." He tilted his head with a sinister smile, his hair casting over his face as his red eyes focused on the other male's movements. Sasuke could see whatever move Chouji might possibly perform well before he would do it.

"I won't let you win…." The Akimichi muttered slowly as he lifted his body, swaying slightly from side to side as he slowly inched towards Sasuke.

The actions surprised the Uchiha. He had expected Chouji to run rather than stand and fight a losing battle, but clearly the Akimichi's mind was torn. Sasuke watched as his eyes were periodically drawn to the body of Shikamaru, his best friend and the one he truly trusted. He smirked; pathetic, sentimental fool. More tears began to slowly drip down Chouji's face, memories slowly drifting into his head, a moment of weakness that Sasuke took advantage of.

He charged forward, kicking the boy hard in the gut and knocking Chouji away with considerable force. "Heh, that should do it" Sasuke muttered as he watched the boy's body crash and roll on the ground a few dozen feet away.

But Chouji, bloodstained and battered, rose to his feet again; displaying a determination the Uchiha hadn't seen in anyone other than Naruto. "You abandoned all those who believed in you like a coward, I draw strength from them" Chouji muttered narrowing his eyes and drawing a small container of three pills –blue, yellow and red- from his pocket. He popped the first pill into his mouth and glared defiantly at Sasuke as he chewed and swallowed. Instantly his chakra seemed to explode inside of him, giving him the boost in speed and strength that he needed.

"_Baika no Jutsu!_" Chouji cried as he charged Sasuke, his hands quickly forming the necessary seals that would allow his body expanded, like a balloon swelling with air, into a great sphere. The meat tank slightly took Sasuke by surprise; he had never seen this jutsu used in battle before.

However, he wouldn't be a genius if a little jutsu like that could defeat him. Sasuke dodged more easily than Chouji had expected and caused him to lose his focus and veer off course. He crashed head first into a tree.

"What was the point of that, hmm Chouji? It's useless for you to even bother" Sasuke said, folding his arms across his chest. This battle was turning out to be easier than the one against Ino, but it was much more satisfying to watch the Akimichi struggle to continue fighting than it had been with her.

"I can't… I can't let him down… I won't let them down!" The Akimichi said quietly as he fought to stand.

"Damn it! Just stay down fat ass! You can die swiftly that way" Sasuke said, disgusted by the way Chouji's spirit refused to break, refused to lie down and die. It was strange how many people Naruto had inspired over the years.

Chouji shook his head and, while drying his eyes with the back of his hand, inserted his second Houren pill, the curry pill, into his mouth. He was waiting for Sasuke to attack, and then he might be able to confuse the Sharingan by moving faster than expected.

Sasuke took the bait; impatient that this fight was being drawn out much longer than it was worth and charged towards him a kunai clutched in his hand. "This ends now!" He glared, the dark seal slowly creeping onto his face as his rage grew stronger. Chouji breathed and quickly moved his hands, muttering "_Bubun Baika no Jutsu_". He moved to the side of his foe his larger fist swinging round and connecting with Sasuke's face knocking him past the tree line and into the dense surrounding forest. His hand returned to normal and waited; Sasuke was not the type to let an assault go unpunished and rose snarling like a feral dog.

"I never thought I'd have to use this on the likes of you," Sasuke glared, "But you're not worth wasting anymore time on. So I'll finish you with this." Lighting gathered in his palm, making his intentions very clear. The piercing sound of Chidori cried through the air as Sasuke's charged forward.

Chouji watched as Sasuke drew closer and settled on the only solution left to him: the final pill. The boy's mind raced. This was a suicide move, he knew this, but against the chidori and in his state of fatigue Chouji's would probably be dealt the same fate no matter what move he made. Chouji swallowed hard and nervously drew the vial as his eyes flickered from the red pepper pill, to Sasuke and then to his teammates. The sight of their blank and bloody faces was enough to steel his will; he would do it for them and Konoha.

"Try your party piece!" Chouji shouted to the Uchiha, who was moving at an incredible pace.

Sasuke laughed menacingly as he drew upon his prey, "Let's see you stop this fat ass!" Chouji swallowed his last pill and with the moment Sasuke came close enough. His raised his hand as the Akimichi quickly became surrounded with chakra. All of his body fat burned up in an instant, leaving nothing but muscle and a leaner version of Chouji in its wake. "Who're you calling a fat ass" Chouji yelled as he forced all of his chakra out of his outstretched palm. The resulting wave was powerful enough to not only block the Uchiha's precious chidori, but deflect it back into the opposing Nin's face.

Sasuke was dead before he even hit the ground.

What was left of Orochimaru's vessel landed with a thud that resonated throughout the clearing some feet away.

Chouji dropped to his knees, all of his chakra gone and his breathing sharp and shallow. This was the end. Using what little strength he had, Chouji crawled towards where his teammates lay and collapsed beside the body of Shikamaru, his hand falling into the boy's chest. He was still warm even though the life had been long since been ripped from his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Chouji said breathlessly. He smiled as the tears began to roll down his cheeks once more and, with the last of his strength the Akimichi took hold of both Shikamaru and Ino's hands. "Please… forgive me…"

Chouji sighed softly, expelling the last of the air from his tired lungs as his heart grew still and his body died.

InoShikaCho was gone forever.


	11. SasuNaru: Breaking Down the Walls

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto is the genius behind Naruto, we just praise his work.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai.

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa mina! It isn't Friday, but my associate and I have been so distracted from our previous goal of a Friday deadline that we decided _something_ must be posted immediately! Many apologies and appreciation to all those, who have bothered to looked at _Shinobi Chronicles_ and either give us their comments or who simply found something that caught their eye.

The only excuse we have for our absence is Scorn's busy day-to-day and my picturesque "hard knock University life." This chapter is, hopefully, a sign that we're getting back on our literary track. I have Creative Writing this semester so my desire to write should be renewed within the upcoming weeks.

**Scorn:** Anyway, here's installment number eleven. Enjoy it for what it is.

**Sin:** Hopefully we'll have a long oneshot for you soon.

**

* * *

Breaking Down the Walls  
**_Sasuke & Naruto_

I see in you a little boy  
Scared to let things go  
Afraid to truly let one in  
For then your scars will show

You keep within a sacred wall  
You thought was built to last  
But then someone had come along  
'Twas like a sudden blast

Your walls had crumbled on that day  
Though you will try to deny  
That love has happened, but you see  
That that is just a lie

Now you're naked and exposed  
Something new to you  
And you will have to learn to lean  
On someone who loves you

I say this knowing in my heart  
A truth that's come to me  
My heart is open, walls are down  
My flaws you'll plainly see

As they fell and the truths revealed  
We look into our souls  
To learn, we have to share our thoughts  
And realign our goals

This is, to me, new as well  
We both have to learn  
To embrace what we both possess  
A love we both have earned

You see in me a special boy  
I hope to prove this true  
'Cause behind all your fallen walls  
I see the same in you

_Owari

* * *

_

**Additional Author Babble:** Scorn here with an update on our current writing status. Since we have neglected to abide by our Friday deadline like we promised here's a preview to what we are currently working on and a list of the challenges that were are in the thinking stages of putting down on paper.

Current Challenges:  
fujisti stytghi- OroNaru  
Renn- NejiShino, NejiKiba  
Cyberwolf- NaruIno/ShikaKiba double date  
amwong88- LeeIno, GaaIno  
Lala to the power of 2- KankSaku  
scorpion05- TenGaa, TenKiba  
deathrosekitty- KabuNaru  
souku- NejiShika

All we need is some inspiration –a delicacy to our evil plot bunnies- and they'll be done in no time flat. As for what we already have on the go, let me shed some light on the works currently collecting dust on Sin's computer.

Works in Progress:  
"No More" - Under no circumstances, even if he had to forfeit his life, would he let Itachi leave this place. All of his hopes, ambition and sacrifices were finally going to pay off. He was finally going to kill his brother… Or so he thought…

"Untitled" - Temari couldn't deny what she felt. Women, following man's opinion, made for the better lovers with the kunoichi of Konoha, Temari thought, being the best of the best.

"Sinful Desire" & "Bubble Tease" – if we say anything yet we'll spoil all the slashy goodness.

And last but not least, that you to everyone who as reviewed our collection thus far. We might not have gotten this far without your support and encouragement.


	12. KakaSakuKiba: Into the Arms of Another

**Disclaimer:** We don't own, Kishimoto does.

**Warning:** A little angsty with hints of teacher/student relations.

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa mina! Been a while hasn't it? Sorry for disappearing off the face of but some things cannot be avoided. Either way we're back with installment number twelve of the_ Shinobi Chronicles_. This one is different from the other chapters mainly because it is a three character concoction rather than our standard single or double character stories. Sin randomly generated it by using the semi-foolproof twenty-sided die rolling technique that we used to create the earlier NaruIno and HinaLee ficlets.

**Sin:** So, be happy and enjoy!

**Scorn:** Don't forget to drop us a comment and/or challenge when you finish!  
**

* * *

Into The Arms of Another**  
_Kakashi & Sakura & Kiba_

He watched her go, silent and composed as a statue. He remained indifferent as he watched Sakura's green eyes brighten and her bottom lip quiver helplessly when he told her there was no "us" anymore; it was over. The Great Copycat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi was a genius in many fields; manoeuvres, strategies, techniques, if it had to with anything shinobi he was an expert almost instantly. However, when emotions were involved, as they usually found some way to interfere with business, he didn't know how best to act. Love was never a part of the job description.

Sakura fled shortly after, wounded and broken, retreating to some niche of the world where she could heal. At least that was what Kakashi thought, hoped, as his student –his angel- escaped down the darkened village street.

Days past in mock serenity and still no sign of the pink kunoichi… not since that night. Kakashi wasn't in the least surprised. A painful plan was executed that night. It was the only solution, the Jounin had decided, the only way to save her from a fruitless engagement, but even now, Kakashi could still hear the shattering of Sakura's heart like that of delicate china dropping on the floor.

The image this sound conjured, the image of her beautiful face, flushed and stained with painful tears, completely devastated Kakashi's insides.

Kakashi never wanted to hurt her, but their unexpected relationship, their love, had to be stopped. He had to let her go before he couldn't bear the pain of life without her smiling face. Too late. His soul had attached itself to her the instant their lips first touched in a kiss… The first time his head swam as she whispered, "I love you".

Although there was little hope for him, Kakashi took solace in the thought that at least Sakura still had a chance. She was young and still a subject of the whims of change. She still had many brighter years lain out at her feet; Kakashi felt it deep in his bones. Yes, Sakura could, no, will find love and be happy in the arms of another who could give her the affection angels deserve.

And she did…

Kakashi didn't know when Sakura had first emerged from the protection of her hole in the wall, but he felt relieved to see her in the daylight once again, even if it was from the respectable distance that only a rooftop could provide. Her fingers were interlocked in the hand of another, he noticed, one of Kurenai's charges if he wasn't mistaken, the wolf child, Inuzuka Kiba.

He smiled, though sadly.

Kakashi wished he was the lucky soul holding her hand down there in the busling maket street below. He wished he had had the courage to face the scrutinizing stares of the village and taken their love out of the dark and into the light. Hatake Kakashi wished he had done many things, but, in the end, wishing only proved his own weakness. He had reverted to a snivelling boy thinking all his problems would simply go away if he wished hard enough.

Sakura deserved a man, someone strong enough to love her, protect her, and make her the happiest woman in the world. Kakashi was not that man, but he could do her one final –if not the only- act of dignity. He opened up and released her from his arms.

Kakashi watched her leave his embrace with a leaden heart, watched her wander through the world and finally into the arms of another. And in the arms of another she would remain.

_Owari

* * *

_**Additional Author's Babble:** So, how was it? It only took me, Sin, twenty minutes to compose so it might be a little on the crappy side. Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews in our absence and you should see a new chapter within the next week or so, Perhaps sooner since we're half way through writing it.

**Scorn:** All that means if you review we'll be encouraged to get it up sooner.


	13. SaiNaru: A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, they belong to Kishimoto. There. Happy now?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, character profile (sorta).

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa mina! Sin here with the thirteenth installment of _Shinobi Chronicles_. Originally this chapter was going to be a OroNaru, but due to unseen set-backs (i.e. computer crashing) this chapter was on a "whichever story is completed first" basis. So, you're getting a SaiNaru instead. Hope you all like it.

**Scorn:** Yeah, she finished this in an hour flat.

**Sin: **So, it might be a bit rough around the edges. Sorry. I'll probably post an edited version later on.

**Sin & Scorn:** Enjoy!

* * *

**A Day to Remember**  
_Sai & Naruto_

Sai was silent; nothing considered out of character for the young shinobi. He had been trained from an early age to react to such humanly things as emotions by keeping his mouth shut. Anger, grief, joy, love –silence was the universal tool in his arsenal. Sometimes Sai hated Danzou-sama for this, for crippling him in such an essential way. Feelings are a necessity, Sai realized this now, and not just in civilian life but in the line of duty as well. He had witnessed first hand the strength emotions invoked in people during the heat of battle… Seen victory snatched from the jaws of defeat when all hope had vanished.

Other times Sai wouldn't have it any other way, considered his 'lack of heart' a blessing in disguise. Emotions… Feelings sank deeper than any mortal blade could ever hope to cut and there existed no cure, no treatment except love to heal them. It's these times that Sai wishes he had never met him, that Danzou-sama had never assigned him that mission, to that team.

If he hadn't, Sai never would have known how significantly different and wrong he was from everyone else. He still would have been an outcast, but at least then he wouldn't have known what it felt like to be anything else, to be accepted.

It's all his fault. Him! Uzumaki Naruto, number one ninja at ruining other people's lives! If it weren't for him, Sai would still be happy –well, not happy because back then he didn't know what it was like to feel happiness, but, at the very least, he would still be satisfied with his life.

The black-haired teen sighed inwardly. He turned to face his two friends, the first ones since his brother, and maintained his façade of paying attention. Eyes of dark iron settled upon a crown of golden hair and two warm cerulean eyes.

Sai smiled.

It was strange. When they first met Naruto wasn't anything special as far as Sai could ascertain. Hell, when he thought about it the blond was lacking in more areas than just the physical ones he teased him about. Naruto was loud, stubborn, arrogant, short-tempered and lacked much of the tactical knowledge all ninja were suppose to possess.

But why then, after learning all of his short comings, did Sai still feel like he was floating in mid-air whenever he looked into those eyes? Those big, blue eyes that made all of his problems melt away the instant they turned on him.

When it happened, Sai couldn't say. All he knew was one day when Naruto smiled at him, the reason behind that smile was lost to Sai now but he didn't care, something dropped into place inside his head and he was overwhelmed by the sudden realization that he loved this person. He, Sai, had fallen in love in Naruto and the thought was so confusing, wonderful and terrible all at once.

Mainly confusing because Sai couldn't remember –and he was sure he would remember something like this- thoughts and feelings of love for the blond ever crossing his mind before that point. He had read somewhere during his 'friendship research' that to fall in love with someone there were certain stages you had to go through.

Friendship was the first step, something that took Sai quite a while to understand and be able to maintain. Step Two: if the two parties involved (the two "_Friends_") were initially compatible, one or both of the parties would develop something called a "C_rush_" for the other person. Then if both parties have succeeding in developing a crush the next step would be "_Dating_". The process in Sai's books continued on from there, talking about things like "_Marriage_", "_Copulation_" and "_Procreation_". Now, although his books didn't specifically state it, Sai could only assume that somewhere after the third step the two parties would fall in love with each other.

But that was the problem.

Naruto and he hadn't progress any steps beyond friendship. There was no crush, no dating and there sure as Hell weren't married! Not to mention that he and Naruto were both very much male. According to his research, love could only occur between a male and female couple, the books said nothing about love between those of the same gender.

However, that didn't change how Sai felt.

Naruto was the sun to his moon and Sai loved him like flowers love sunlight. But he could never have him; that's what the books said and Sai had accepted that. Just like the sun and the moon, Naruto and he were trapped in an eternal cycle that kept them separated from one another. But they shared the same sky, the same space, and that was enough to keep Sai's heart from breaking.

And maybe, in the future, day and night would merge into one so the moon and the sun could finally be together forever.

Sai smiled.

That would be a day to remember.

_Owari_

* * *

**Author's Challenge!  
**  
Well, actually this is more like a "Sin's Challenge!" Lol. Anyway, since this site doesn't have a _challenge section_ I have found the adultfanfiction site to be a suitable outlet for my plot bunnies. So, for anyone willing to accept or just want to take a peek at what bunnies I have already placed on my other account, go to our profile page and there's a link to my adultfanfiction account. You should be able to figure it out from there. I hope my plot bunnies will inspire you. 

Ja ne  
Unerasable Sin


	14. KibaNaru: Howl

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Simple as that.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, yaoi, vulgar language (it's Kiba and Naruto so, obviously).

**Author's Babble:** We're back! Or at least I am (Sin). Anyway, this is the first challenge fic we've finished and hopefully not the last. I want to appologize for not only the lateness of this chapter (this collection is so overdue for an update), but also the slight "jumpy" quality of the writing. This was originally a roleplay Scorn and I did via aim. I cleaned it up as best as I possibly could, but there may be some slight bumps in the flow of the entire story. Sorry about that. Anyway, please review and throw us some more challenges.

Enjoy!

"Speech."  
"_Kyuubi."_  
'_Thoughts._'

* * *

**Challenger: **Suiton  
**Howl**  
_Kiba & Naruto_

"That's it for today, Akamaru" Kiba said panting, his posture doubled over from exhaustion.

The eighteen-year-old stood in the middle of the village training ground, his canine companion standing opposite him in a similar state of fatigue. His legs suddenly buckled beneath his weight and he flopped onto his back. Training, that was all there was for the young ninja to do right now. Hinata and Shino were off on some sort of recognisance mission –Kiba wasn't privy to the details, which was standard protocol- leaving him behind due to injuries that, at the time, had him hospitalize.

"I think we got everything covered for the day, eh pal?" Kiba said to the large white beast that was seated to his right. "How about we go find dinner?"

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail energetically in agreement.

Kiba stood, brushing the dirt absently off of his trousers before starting down the path that led from the Leaf training grounds to downtown Konoha, Akamaru in step with his partner. They were both too exerted from training to move any faster than a leisurely stroll so the walk back into the village was a long one. Raising his arms the Inuzuka rested them on the back of his neck, interlocking his fingers to secure the position. It was his favourite part of the day, Kiba noticed as his gaze flicked upwards. Late enough for families to gather in their homes for the night, but the sun had yet to set.

"So, what'd ya think?" Kiba asked, turning to his furry companion. "Ramen sound good to you? It does to me." Akamaru barked, which Kiba took as a sign of consent. He chuckled. "Right! Ichiraku's it is then."

Upon entering the popular shop the brunet wasn't surprised to see familiar faces; the best ramen in town was served here and everyone knew it. Kiba greeted those he knew with a nod of his head and took a seat at the counter beside a familiar orange clad male.

"Here again, eh Naruto?" he said grinning. "Or have you not left since we passed by this morning" he smirked ordering two pork ramen for himself and Akamaru who sat on the ground beside him, the canine's large size allowing him to peer over the counter. Pets were not normally allowed, especially ones as big as Akamaru had become, but the owner made an exception for Kiba. They had been coming here for years; not nearly as long as Naruto, but long enough to establish a good relationship with Ayame and her Father.

"Shut up "Naruto growled, but it was more friendly then angry.

"Wow childish much? No better come back then that? You really are a dumb blond aren't you?" Kiba said, a cocky smirk settling on his face.

This sort of behaviour had long since become commonplace between the two Chuunins, even reaching a point where no one questioned when the two began verbally digging at each other in public anymore. It was as natural as breathing now and neither teen would have it any other way. In reply Naruto took a gulp from his glass of water before casually pitching the liquid to his right, smirking when he saw the attack connect out of the corner of his eye. Half a glass of water hit Kiba square in the face and the resulting sputter of indignation from the brunet made Naruto smirk.

"Bite me, Mutt" he said before requesting a refill from the stand's owner.

Kiba growled and wiped his face on his sleeve.

'_Bastard, I'll show you_' he thought maliciously. Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Kiba savagely closed his jaws on to the blonde's forearm. Akamaru nudged Naruto's other side (double team bitch!) knocking him off his chair as Kiba released his arm. A grin curled the Inuzuka's lips as he watched the blond fall to the ground between the two stools.

"Don't tempt me" he said. The owner took that moment to return with Kiba's order and Naruto's water, which the brunet promptly took and dumped on Naruto's head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, instantly jumping to his feet as his expression burned with furry. His eyes shot to his injured arm, blood was seeping into the orange fabric of his jacket. "Did ya have to break the skin? Asshole! Now I gotta get tested for rabies!" Eighteen years had granted Naruto a distinct height advantage over most other shinobi, Kiba included, and he was certainly using it now. Towering over the Inuzuka, Naruto was staring daggers, his eyes practically red with anger and indignation.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Calm down Blondie. Why're you overreacting so much? You know as well as I do I didn't bite any harder then usual. Anyway, your wounds heal exceptionally fast so quit bitching." Kiba glared up at Naruto, Akamaru growling his disapproval. "And I don't have rabies, if anything I should get tested for aids or something now, who knows what's flowing through that blood of yours!"

Naruto didn't usually fly off the handle like this; Akamaru sensed something amiss with the blonde Chuunin.

"If you want me to make it feel better" he said snatching Naruto's wrist once more. It was a basic action, one which Kiba had inadvertently picked up from Akamaru and one which was fairly normal in the animal kingdom. Pushing up the sleeve, he dragged his tongue over the already healing wounds, cleaning Naruto's arm of blood. "Now calm down and shut the hell up! I'm hungry and I would like to eat ya moron."

Naruto flushed. His skin was suddenly hot and tingled like an electric current was coursing through his muscles. He sighed, frustrated, and slumped down onto his stool. With his eyes closed he turned to face the bar, determined to ignore Kyuubi's excited rumble of _"Claim him! Sink you teeth into his fresh meat!"_ in his head. It was, unfortunately, that time of the season once again, or more specifically, that time for his resident demon.

Mating season.

The thought made Naruto shiver. It only happen once every decade or so, which was why Kyuubi constantly reminded him not to pass up the chance, and since Naruto had finally reached an age where he was susceptible to the "call" -Kyuubi's term not his- he couldn't ignore it. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to fucking try!

Naruto sighed inwardly. The more time passed, the harder it was becoming to resist his... urges. No, wait! Kyuubi's urges! Naruto couldn't possibly want to get some ass this badly, and he certainly cared where he got it from. He refused to slam anybody; man, woman, friend or foe. In his mental exhaustion, Naruto slumped forward, resting his face in his folded arms.

'_Wake me when mating season's over_' he thought miserably as he rested his headband clad forehead on the smooth surface of the bar.

Kiba began to eat his meal, putting Akamaru's dish on the floor. He glanced sideways at Naruto, who, he noticed, was acting strange even for him. "Oi Naruto," Kiba said, a mouthful of noodles suspended, almost forgotten, over his bowl. "You okay? You seem a bit distracted." Had he gone too far and hurt the blond? It was possible if his friend was like normal people, but he knew Naruto was much more resilient than that.

"Hey, how about I order you a bowl of ramen on me?" he offered, saying the magic words he knew to always get Naruto's attention; he could never turn down a free bowl of ramen.

"_I want more than a bowl of ramen on you Kiba-kun. That's for sure."_

Naruto screwed up his face in disgust as Kyuubi's voice resounded loudly in his skull, though his expression remained hidden with his face buried in his arms. He had to get a grip! He, Naruto, was in control here, not Kyuubi! And no sex crazed fox in his head was going to make him jump into bed with anyone! Especially not Kiba of all people!

"Oi, Naruto?"

The blond started, realizing Kiba was talking to him. "Huh, what? Oh, sorry, Kiba but I think I'll skip it tonight. I'm tired; I think I'll just head home and go to bed." He stood up from his seat quickly, his movements reinforced by Kyuubi's urgent protests and more sexual comments. Turning on his heel, Naruto headed out.

"Later, Kiba" he called over his shoulder, making sure not to turn around.

Kiba blinked and looked at Akamaru, who shared his concerned expression. "You head home when you're done, okay?" he said, sliding out of his stool and putting his bowl on the floor beside Akamaru's first helping; he hadn't eaten more then half of it. "I gotta go check something out."

"Hey, Naruto wait up!" the canine boy called as he ran to catch up with the blond. Naruto didn't slow down, or acknowledge that he even heard his call, which only helped to worry Kiba more. Despite all their arguing and problems, Kiba still considered Naruto a good friend. "You're sure your feeling alright?" he asked when he finally caught up with his friend. "Is there anything I can do?"

'_Shit!_' Naruto thought. The teen's presence made his skin burn and Kyuubi's demands for satisfaction louder and more difficult to ignore. "Nah, I'm fine. Tired is all. When the Hell did you give a rats ass how I'm doin'?" Naruto forced a chuckle and a smirk. "Gettin' sentimental on me, eh? Kiba?"

"You wish" Kiba grinned, his fangs gleaming slightly in the dying sunlight. "No, actually it's more like I wanted to see you walk into a pole or something, why miss a chance to see you humiliated eh?" He slung an arm over Naruto's shoulders, "That and I didn't want the blame to somehow come back on me, so, once your home safe I'll leave you be. Also, this way your girlfriend Sasuke can't get mad at me for mistreating his property."

Kiba loved to tease Naruto about his friendship with Sasuke. He knew there was nothing there, but the point was to tease Naruto and get a rise out of him, which was always easier when he brought Konoha's ex-traitor into the conversation.

Naruto flushed and averted his eyes from Kiba. Touching... touching was very bad. The blond was sweating slightly and his heart was pounding, fit to burst, against his ribcage. Blood was speeding to areas that should only be used in private. Correction, touching was very, VERY bad!

"Get off" Naruto said, shoving the brunet off in what he hoped was a playful, friendly way. "And if Sasuke was my lover don't you think he wouldn't be so uptight all the time?" he added, trying to sound as 'Naruto-ish' as he possibly could at the moment.

"Yeah, maybe, or maybe you're just not doing it right. Anyway, Sasuke acts as if he has a stick up his ass all the time; I just figured that would be your doing" Kiba returned smirking and lightly shoved Naruto back in a playful manner.

He hadn't picked up on Naruto's shift in mood, but he did catch the scent of arousal in the air around him. It was faint, but unmistakably present. Was Naruto actually _with_ Sasuke, in that way? Did talking about it embarrass or arouse Naruto?

Kiba chuckled deep in his throat at this thought. "So does he scream like a girl while you're throwing it to him?" he asked as a mischievous gleam appeared behind his sharp brown eyes. He made his voice higher, more feminine and spouted moans of fake pleasure. "Oh, Naruto harder" he teased, not caring that the street was crowded and that people were giving them reproachful stares.

Naruto felt his flush go, if possible, an even richer shade of red. "Yeah, yeah" he said, his voice shaking slightly despite how hard he tried to steady it. "But I think I like you on your knees better, Kiba. Doggy-style, you know? That's right up you're alley." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. He gulped, well if that didn't sound provocative?

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the kind of pleasure you ca have when you're having sex with the beast man," Kiba said, playing along with what he believed to be Naruto's joke and jabbing his thumb into his chest. "Doggy-style's the only way to go, man. But I'm not a taker, this male is the alpha and no girl's complained yet.

"So, you're seriously slamming Sasuke? Dude that's fucked up," Kiba said, "but next time take some pictures so I can black mail him later."

'_That and it would be so incredibly hot to look at_' the Inuzuka grinned as the thought crossed his mind. Oh yeah, Kiba was bisexual and although he was proud of it he didn't advertise it to the world, nor did he regularly take men to bed with him. However, if a cute guy was offering who was he to decline their desires? '_I bet having sex with Naruto would be hot and rough_.'_  
_

He let his mind wander as he laced his fingers behind his neck once more and looked to the sky. '_We could really touch something unique; reach something on the primal level…_'

Kiba shook himself mentally. Naruto would never be into something like that, especially if he was with Sasuke already and he'd never try to come between them. '_I valued my balls way to much for that_.' Kiba shuddered and try not to imagine what Sasuke might do to him if he ever caught the Inuzuka moving in on his territory.

"Hell no!" Naruto turned to the Inuzuka, hoping his expression screamed, "Are you crazy?" He wasn't fucking Sasuke! That Ice Prince had a flock of rabid fan girls at his heels so dangerous that Naruto believed Tsunade should classify them as S-Class predators. "Why the Hell would I even want to be fucking him? I mean, that's way beyond flirting with danger, it's damn near suicidal!"

Kiba chuckled. "Oh, so you aren't hmm? Then maybe you have some class after all." The canine ninja grinned and smirked at Naruto dangerously. This was even better; maybe he could have his way with the blond after all. If Naruto wasn't dating Sasuke then things wouldn't be so dangerous. That is, unless the blond was with someone else. Kiba may be a horn dog of sorts, but he was a man of strict morals. He never tried to break up a couple, erotically come between them sure, but never forced a person's relationship to end, or ask someone to cheat.

"So if you aren't humping Sasuke then who are you?" his voice was low and suggestive with a soft growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"_Very shortly you, my pet_."

Sweat rolled down Naruto's back as Kyuubi's accursed voice spoke to him in an almost irresistibly husky voice. Why did this always have to happen to him? Damn Kyuubi! Damn Kiba! Damn this entire fucking season! Damn them all straight to Hell!

Naruto didn't like the tone behind Kiba's voice. Why was he so curious? Although it wasn't uncommon for guys to discuss their sex lives, gossip and brag about the more sweaty details of their latest fuck, there was something about Kiba's behaviour that suggested that the Inuzuka might have ulterior motives this time. And those motives were NOT what Naruto wanted or needed right now. All this talk about sex, humping, moaning and who Naruto was doing it to increased the blood flow inside his body. His pants suddenly weren't fitting properly around the crotch and he had to subtly shift his windbreaker to keep it from Kiba's roaming eyes.

Realizing Kiba was expecting an answer Naruto sighed inwardly. "No one at the moment," he replied tightly as Kyuubi mentally interjected with "_Soon, pet, very soon..._" "I mean no one seriously. I've slept with Sakura-chan off and on, but that's only after Sasuke rejects her latest scheme to seduce him."

Kiba laughed, "She should have given up years ago, man." He smiled as if in deep thought, "Hmm, I bet she's a nice lay and probably very... vocal. That's good thing if you like that sorta thing. Do you like you're chicks loud?" It was an innocent question, voiced out of curiosity because, frankly, Kiba realized how little he knew about Naruto's personal life. Sure they were friends, but he didn't know the blond nearly as much as he knew Hinata and Shino. Then again, Hinata and Shino were like family, so that was a different story.

"_Do _you_ like it loud?_"

Naruto ignored Kyuubi, he was getting really good at it over the course of this experience.

"She should have," the blond agreed, ignoring Kiba's later question. "But, I guess when you really want something you can't just give up after a few hundred rejections."

"_My sentiments exactly._"

"Okay that's cool, but you didn't answer my question" Kiba replied. "Come out with it already."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, ever more aware of the rising tension between his legs. "She's... Sakura-chan's loud. It's kinda hot, but she usually ends up calling out Sasuke's name in the middle of it." The blond smiled thoughtfully. "I know she doesn't mean to, but, like I said, you can't lie to yourself when it comes to what you truly want in your heart."

"Whatever you say, Naruto. I've never been in love but I still never get the name wrong of whomever I'm having sex with. Then again, I never say their names either. What about you? Do you end up calling out the name of someone special?" Kiba was teasing and eyeing the young man beside him accordingly. The scent of arousal was much stronger, he noticed, and he was now able to determine that it was coming from Naruto.

"I haven't," Naruto began as the realization dawned on him. The pair, without realizing it, were very close to the blond's apartment. Dangerously close... Naruto could fee that Kyuubi was getting restless. The Nine Tails was thrashing in his prison, rattling the cage bars as if determined to charge through. It was growling low and huskily with a sense of urgency and hunger. Yes, Naruto could feel it... those emotions infecting his body, seeping into his system like poison.

"I haven't," Naruto repeated with a renewed sense of determination in his voice. Kyuubi would not win, he couldn't let that happen! "I don't remember ever calling out someone's name in the heat of the moment. Sakura-chan's really been the only person I've ever slept with, believe it or not. And hearing Sasuke's name in the middle of it sorta ruins the moment if you know what I mean. What about you?" All this talk about sex had perked Naruto's curiosity. What was Kiba's sex life like? Somehow it was hard to believe that the wild Inuzuka had any less than a handful of lovers he could go to when that notorious itch needed a good scratching. The "bad boy" appeal was just too hard for women to ignore. "What's your sex life like?"

"My sex life?" Kiba asked and almost looked lost in thought for a moment before he replied, "it's usually meaningless and over the next morning. Sometimes I take the same lover a few weeks later, if they left an impression, but I haven't really found someone that has captured my interest for more then one night's worth." He paused for a moment and scratched his head, "Let's see. I like 'em loud, I like 'em quiet, I like 'em submissive, Hell I haven't done anything sexual yet that I haven't liked a little."

Naruto smirked. Kiba had been making the rounds, picking up ass wherever he saw an opportunity just as he suspected. It wasn't a bad thing, though. If Naruto had a calling list as extensive as Kiba's had to be, at least he would have been able to relieve his sexual frustration since he just couldn't rid himself of it alone, and boy had he tried! "So, who's made it into your little black book? You gotta gimme details, man." Was that his curiosity or Kyuubi's? Naruto couldn't tell anymore.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Although it would be a pity to put such a great body to waste," he lightly nudged Naruto's elbow and winked. "So maybe if I told you, I'd have my way with you and then kill you, so you'd know what a good lay was before you die."

He was only half kidding this time. Kami he'd love to have Naruto beneath him, he was probably an amazing lover -kind and gentle at times and hard and savage at others. He also couldn't shake the thought of have Naruto's tanned, sculpted body beneath him, trembling and thrashing with pleasure, fucking him so thoroughly that the blond screams his name in the ecstasy of climax. The thought made Kiba blush faintly.

"_Don't tempt me_," Kyuubi said, seizing control of the blond's vocal cords. However, the Nine Tails couldn't say anything further for two sets of teeth clamped down painfully on his tongue. Shit! When did Kyuubi learn to take control of his mouth? Naruto could feel his tongue wiggle of its own accord, desperate to free itself. Damn! Damn! DAMN! If he didn't get control back right away there was no telling where Kyuubi would take this!

Kiba was stunned at this and the blush grew a richer shade of pink. "Oh really?" he said, recovering slightly and looking at Naruto who seemed to be fighting himself. '_So, he actually wants to?_'

Naruto's tongue broke free of his jaw. It was bleeding slightly from the pressure he had used to try and keep it trapped, but it finally escaped. SHIT!

"_Yeah really,_" Kyuubi said. Naruto sank his teeth into his bottom lip until he could taste blood.

The only reprieve Naruto had was that he still controlled his limbs. He stepped backwards; they were at his apartment now. If he could only get inside then he would be safe...

Kiba grinned wolfishly and pressed Naruto back up against the door. "Well, how about we skip the telling and killing part and go straight for the sex, 'cause Naruto I will rock your world." His hand ghosted down the Naruto's body until he reached the front of his pants and lightly brushed his palm over the blond's bulging erection.

Naruto forced back a moan. He was losing grip on himself, almost as if Kyuubi had squeezed his way behind the wheel of his body. Naruto closed his eyes as the vision of Kiba before him blurred.

'_Control... I must get... control... Calm, I must stay... calm..._'

But it was too late. Naruto could feel his fingernails grow and sharpen into points as his canine teeth extended downward creating fangs. The hot touch of Kyuubi's chakra was now surging though his body, changing it slightly to better suit his needs.

It was over.

Kyuubi had won.

Naruto fell away into the dark abyss of his mind.

"_I believe you're getting the wrong idea_", Kyuubi said as he opened his eyes to reveal blood stained irises. "_I'm about to rock _your_ world_."

* * *

**Extra Author's Note:** Okay, so we ended it with a teaser. But I didn't know if Suiton, the person who requested this fic, would have wanted a lemon or not. Which is why I'd like to ask people that if they are going to issue a challenge please include if they want it to include lemon (i.e. a sex scene) or not. Also, if people would like me to continue this oneshot (i.e. the sex scene between Kiba and Naruto) PLEASE REVIEW and tell me. Otherwise, I'll label this story as "complete" and move on to another pairing. Thanks!

Ja ne  
Sin


	15. ShikaNeji: Smoke Haze Rose

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** WAFF, shounen-ai.

**Author's Note:** Konnichiwa mina! It's that time again, installment fifteen of _Shinobi Chronicles_ is ready and up for review. Decided to throw up some more poetry that I wound tucked away on my hard drive and this time it settles a change we received some time ago (sorry about the lateness souku). Well, we thank our soul reviewer and hope you guys will keep those challenges coming, we're getting to them slowly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenger:** souku  
**Smoke Haze Rose**  
_Shikamaru & Neji_

A boy only half as pretty as you,  
(Not that you can compare human beauty)  
Was carrying two red roses  
In the market place yesterday

And it reminded me  
Of the moment we met  
You said 'hi,' extended your hand  
And I handed you the single flower  
A single blood red rose  
Our fingers touched on the stem  
Your arm, extended, revealed your tattoo  
'Fate' on the inside of your arm  
And I wore 'courage' around my neck  
And I knew

A spark  
A match  
And I lit my cigarette  
And suddenly  
I could see through all the smoke

* * *

**Additional Author's Babble:** Just in case for the people who don't know this already a full list of all the installments, titles and challenges are posted on our profile. But, just because I feel like it and Scorn agrees with me, here's the list of challenges that we've received so far. Feel free to scold us if we've forgotten one.

_crinklescofftrip:_ OroNaru  
_Renn:_ NejiShino, NejiKiba  
_Cyberwolf:_ ShikaKiba & NaruIno doubledate  
_amwong88:_ LeeIno, GaaIno  
_Lala to the power of 2:_ KankSaku  
_scorpion05:_ TenGaa, TenKiba  
_deathrosekitty:_ KabuNaru  
_souku:_ NejiKiba  
_Suiton: _KibaNaru -- **COMPLETE!**  
_morbidluster:_ NejiKiba, GaaKiba  
_Anonymous:_ TenHina  
_souku:_ NejiShika --**COMPLETE!**


	16. SaiSaku: Inspire

**Disclaimer:** We don't own, simple as that.

**Warning:** FLUFF! Lots and lots of cute, romantic implications that will hopefully leave you feeling warm and squishy on the inside.

**Author's Babble:** Konnichiwa minna-san! We're back with installment _sixteen_ of the _Shinobi Chronicles_. Sin wrote this in, like, half an hour, much like she did with "Into the Arms of Another". It's short and sweet. Hopefully we'll come up with something longer for installment seventeen, but for right now read, enjoy and review this adorable little oneshot!**  
**

* * *

**Inspire**  
_Sai & Sakura_

"I wanted to paint you a picture," Sai said into the silence, "A tribute to the love I have for you. So I gathered a dozen rainbows and a thousand diamond stars. The ocean became my canvas, the sunbeams were my brush and I painted you a sunset, so we couldsit and watch."

"I knew you were an artist, Sai," Sakura's voice was as soft and as smooth as silk when she finally spoke. The sound brought Goosebumps to Sai's skin; her voice was like music to his ears. She was facing the painting he had made for her; she hadn't looked at him since he unveiled it still sitting, completed and frameless, on its easel. "But I never suspected you were a poet too."

Sakura raised a hand as she spoke and gently, lovingly, ran her fingertips across the top of the canvas; she was too afraid of spoiling his masterpiece to do anything more.

"I-I'm not really," Sai said, his mind too absorbed in wishing he and the canvas could switch places to keep the stutter from his voice. "But I feel like," and he had to swallow the hard lump in his throat before he could continue, "Like I can do anything if you're by my side."

Sakura turned to him then with a smile gracing her face. Her rich green eyes were so warm and kind and filled with another emotion that Sai couldn't identify when she looked at him. The sunlight streaming in through the windows bathed her in a sublime white glow and Sai was struck dumb instantly.

"You inspire me."

The words were quite and breathy when they emerged from his lips, but they were sincere and heartfelt. Sakura must have been able to sense that because she crossed the room towards him, those unbelievably green eyes never leaving his own. They were so close together now; close enough for him to smell the rose oil on the skin of her neck.

She smiled again and Sai noticed that the emotion he didn't recognize in her eyes before had spread to the rest of her expression. Sakura raised her hand and touched her fingertips gently to his cheek.

Sai couldn't stop the prickle that spread across the surface of his skin. But that prickle quickly transformed into an electric current when her lips met his for the first time and Sai felt his body melt into her arms as they encircled him.

"I'm honoured to be your inspiration."


End file.
